Destiny
by yintotheyang
Summary: Johnny and Lulu have a one night stand in Las Vegas only to find out that some things that happen in Vegas don't actually stay there.
1. Prologue

A/N – I am really excited about this story because the idea was given to me by my friend Vee and the entire thing is dedicated to her! The story is an AU and has been a lot of fun to write so I hope everyone enjoys. I don't think there will be any questions about the characters, but if you have some feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

**Prologue – What Happens In Vegas...**

Lulu stared out the window. She loved being close to her mom but France was lonely for her. She was excited to be headed back to America even though it was still six months away. She turned back to her laundry and jumped when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Hello," Lulu said into the phone.

"_Lulu!_" Georgie squealed. "_I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!_"

"Georgie, we talked two days ago," Lulu pointed out.

"_It's been a long two days_," Georgie sighed. "_I need a break and you need to come see me._"

"I can't just fly to Port Charles," Lulu laughed.

"_You wouldn't be_," Georgie replied. "_You would be flying to Las Vegas._"

"Las Vegas?" Lulu asked. "Don't tell me you're eloping with a random guy you instantly fell in love with?"

"_No, but I might do that in Vegas if you aren't there to stop me_," Georgie laughed. "_Just come. It would be fun and it has been too long since we've seen each other._"

"It has been awhile," Lulu agreed. "What are we going to do in Vegas?"

"_Party, drink and dance with hot guys_," Georgie answered. "_All the fun stuff people our age should be doing._"

"That's tempting," Lulu responded. "How long are we talking?"

"_Just a weekend_," Georgie said quickly. "_This weekend to be specific._"

Lulu thought about it. A weekend in Las Vegas sounded perfect. She needed to let go of some of her stress and just be young and alive. Another thing being in France didn't seem to let her do. How could she say no?

"Fine," Lulu relented. "I will go to Vegas with you."

"_Yes!_" Georgie screamed. "_This is going to be so much fun!_"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was staring at his files. He was too young to be trapped behind a desk mulling over paperwork for hours at a time. The mob business was taking its toll on him. He leaned back in his chair and buried his face in his hands. He heard the door open and he groaned. Anyone walking through his door lately had been bad news and he was not up to more of it.

"I'm so glad you're happy to see me," Matt laughed and Johnny lifted his head up.

"I didn't know it was you," Johnny offered. "I assumed it was someone I didn't like or didn't want to deal with or both. But it was only one of those."

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you," Matt warned. "I have something that would be of great interest to you."

"What's that?" Johnny wondered.

"Two first class to tickets to Las Vegas for this weekend," Matt smiled. "One has my name on it and the other, theoretically, has your name on it."

"Matt, you know I can't just drop everything and leave," Johnny sighed. "Why would you make an offer like that, knowing I would have to turn it down?"

"Because you don't have to turn it down," Matt answered. "I promise you your precious business will last the weekend without you here watching every move. You obviously need time away so let's take it. Let's go get wild and crazy in sin city."

"You just want to meet a girl or five," Johnny accused.

"Right and I need my best wingman," Matt laughed. "I'm not letting you say no."

"Alright," Johnny agreed. "I will go to Las Vegas for the weekend."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Las Vegas was not what Johnny needed. He learned that quickly.

They had landed in Vegas early Saturday morning and Johnny had spent the better part of the day trying to keep the women off of him. Matt of course loved every second of it. They had agreed to get separate rooms so Johnny wouldn't be the third wheel when Matt inevitably hooked up with someone that night.

Johnny stood alone in his room and walked leisurely to the balcony that overlooked the pool. He glanced out at all of the swimmers and saw families and newlyweds. He looked at the hot tub and saw older men with young gold-digging women. He briefly watched the men at the poolside bar who all seemed captivated by something. He followed their stares and saw the twenty-somethings, tanning by the pool. He watched with interest as every so often one man would gather enough courage to approach one of the girls. Some were successful, but every man who approached a specific chair was turned away.

Johnny focused in on the girl. He realized instantly that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and a fit body which was perfectly formed for a bikini. But what intrigued him the most was her confidence and unwillingness to give in to the men that were throwing themselves at her. He wanted to meet her and he really didn't know why.

He changed into his swim trunks and hurried downstairs to the pool. He got there and found her chair occupied by someone else. He looked at the pool hoping she simply decided to take a quick swim, but she was no where to be found. He felt someone looking at him and turned to see a group of women staring at him like he was fresh meat. He quickly turned and left the pool to return to his hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu and Georgie sat at the bar of the club in their hotel. Lulu had danced with a few guys, but it just never felt right to her. Georgie ordered more drinks and turned to Lulu.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Georgie wondered.

"I have a few times," Lulu answered. "You?"

"I haven't found the guy yet," Georgie replied.

"Right, your 'the guy' philosophy," Lulu laughed. "What about that guy?"

Lulu pointed across the bar at a guy who was staring at Georgie. The guy was good looking and obviously interested. Georgie flashed him a smile and downed her drink. Lulu tried to hide her smile as Georgie performed one of her tests on the guy. If he bought her a new drink, she would talk to him. If not, she would walk off into the dance floor without giving him the time of day. She had a new drink in seconds and Lulu couldn't keep from laughing as Georgie said goodbye and headed for "the guy".

Lulu sipped her drink and contemplated leaving. She was having a decent time, but she was tired of being hit on by guys she wasn't interested in. She finished off her drink and another one was set down in front of her and a man slid in the seat next to her. Georgie would approve.

"Thanks," Lulu smiled, sipping her new drink.

"Anything for a beautiful woman," the man said sweetly.

"I bet you say that to everyone," Lulu noted.

"I'm Kurt," the man said, ignoring Lulu's previous statement.

"Hi, Kurt," Lulu replied.

"Are you going to give me your name?" Kurt wondered.

"Probably not," Lulu answered.

"Well at least give me a dance to change your mind," Kurt requested.

Lulu looked him over. He didn't have the worst body in the world. He had green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. She figured she might as well so she nodded and he offered her his hand and led her to the dance floor. He was an okay dancer, but she really wasn't feeling it. There was no spark or any feeling at all for this guy so she started to leave the dance floor. When she tried to move away he put his hands on her hips so she couldn't leave. He started dancing closer to her and Lulu felt uncomfortable. She wanted to get away from Kurt as fast as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm Candy," the short haired brunette said flirtatiously. "Do you want to buy the drinks or should I do it?"

"You can buy yourself as many drinks as you want," Johnny replied. "I'm not interested."

Johnny turned and walked away, leaving Candy shocked. Johnny and Matt had been in the club for almost an hour and Candy was the sixth girl Johnny had chased away. Matt, on the other hand, had taken to the first girl he saw and been missing ever since he asked her to dance. Johnny had no desire to do that, however. All he had been able to think about since seeing her was the blonde. He had only come to the club with Matt hoping she might be there. He hadn't seen her yet and he was ready to give up and leave.

He was walking through the dance floor towards the door when he saw her. She was dancing with some guy. The guy seemed to be enjoying himself, but she looked disgusted. She looked like she could use a rescue from the creep and he was more than happy to do that for her. Thinking quickly, Johnny moved to the blonde beauty and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her away from the creep and into his arms.

Their eyes met and Johnny felt the spark instantly. He kissed her passionately and she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened his eyes to glance at the creep while he continued to kiss her. The guy was obviously pissed, but Johnny didn't care. He finally pulled out of the kiss to breathe and looked at his beauty, who looked a little dazed and confused. Johnny pushed her gently behind him and got in the face of the creep.

"Leave," Johnny ordered.

The man balled his fist and swung at Johnny. Johnny blocked his punch and put him on the floor in one swift movement. He took one step towards him and the man scrambled back to his feet and quickly left the dance floor. Johnny turned back to the woman he rescued and smiled.

"I'm Johnny," he said softly.

"My hero," she replied.

"What do I get for being your hero?" Johnny wondered.

She smiled seductively and moved closer to him, dancing to the music. His hands found her waist and he eliminated the space between them. She slowly slid her hands up his chest and locked them around his neck again. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. He let his fingers dig into her waist softly as their tongues dueled. After awhile she pulled away and he felt dazed. He had never been kissed like that.

"Well hero Johnny," she whispered in his ear. "I'm Lulu. Was that thanks enough for you?"

"It was a start," Johnny laughed.

He pulled Lulu close and started dancing with her again. Johnny was in heaven. He found Lulu to be intoxicating and he slowly lost himself while dancing with her. Luckily, Lulu seemed to be doing the same thing because with every beat of the music, the space between them decreased. He finally couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. She responded instantly and he deepened the kiss. When she pulled away his body was on fire.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Lulu offered.

"I think so," Johnny agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu's back was pressed into the wall of the elevator. Johnny's lips were on her neck and she couldn't breathe. The dinging of the elevator stopped their make out session long enough to get to the door of Johnny's room. Once again Johnny pressed her into the door and attacked her neck, biting her softly. Lulu reached into Johnny's back pocket grabbed his wallet. He took the wallet from her and searched for his room key. He finally found it and fumbled with the key, trying to open the door while Lulu kissed his neck.

He got it open and Lulu stumbled backward into the room, pulling Johnny with her by the belt loops. Johnny dropped his wallet on the ground and pulled Lulu up into his arms. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked over to the bed and laid her down beneath him. He found her neck with his lips again as his hands began to survey her body underneath her shirt. Lulu worked some of the top buttons on his shirt before abandoning the buttons and ripping the shirt from his body. She tossed the shirt aside and rolled them so she was on top. He smiled in pleasure as she kissed her way down his chest and stomach. He found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off her body.

He rolled them again so she was trapped underneath him once more. She watched him as he layered her stomach with soft kisses while he worked the button of her jeans. She felt like she was the only one in his world in that moment and she knew he was the only one in hers. He slowly slid her jeans off of her body, kissing his way down her legs. He then stood at the edge of the bed and Lulu crawled to him. She unbuckled his belt and then undid the button of his jeans. She pulled his jeans down his legs and he stepped out of them. He recaptured her lips and pushed her back on the bed once more. He distracted her with his lips on her body while he removed the rest of their clothing.

Lulu's breath caught as she took Johnny in. He kissed her deeply and she arched her back into him. Lulu had never felt the kind of passion she felt in that moment. Johnny making love to her brought out strange feelings that she had never expected. She felt wanted, needed even. Like Johnny was enjoying this experience as much as she was.

Johnny shuddered in his release and Lulu followed shortly after and she held his head to her chest, kissing his forehead softly. Johnny trailed kisses up her chest and across her neck and jaw and captured her lips one last time before moving off of her and onto his own side of the bed.

Lulu let her head fall back onto the pillows and waited for her breathing to return to normal. She couldn't help but feel like something special had happened. She was not a one night stand kind of girl and she didn't want that to change. She wanted more with Johnny, but she didn't know how to tell him that. She decided to sleep on it, so she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

Johnny couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was how amazing it had felt to make love to Lulu. How beautiful she was and how much more he wanted from the relationship than just one night. He rolled onto his side and saw Lulu already sleeping soundly. He decided he could wait until morning to ask for more details about her. He kissed her forehead and then laid his head against his pillow and fell asleep himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu stirred slightly and found herself in Johnny's bed. She smiled at the memory of the previous night. She looked next to her and saw Johnny still sleeping soundly. Her eye then caught the alarm clock and she realized that her flight was in two hours. She quickly got out of bed and dressed quietly so she wouldn't wake Johnny. He probably saw their night as a one night stand and expected her to be gone when he woke up. However, her heart wouldn't let her leave without telling him how she felt. She quickly wrote a note for him and left it on the nightstand and left the hotel room.

Johnny woke at the sound of his door closing. He looked to the spot next to him and found it empty. He looked around the room for Lulu and found no sign of her. He sighed and sat up looking to the clock on his nightstand. He saw a note and he picked it up to read it.

_Johnny,_

_I believe in fate and that everything happens for a reason. I needed you last night and not just for sex. I needed you for reasons even I don't understand. I don't know if you feel the same way, but if you do I have left my number for you to call at the bottom of the note. No matter what happens I will not regret last night and I will always remember you as my hero. What will be, will be._

_Lulu_

Johnny traced Lulu's number with his fingertips and a smile came to his face. He believed in fate too. He knew that his night with Lulu wasn't just a meaningless one night stand. Most of all, he did need Lulu. He carefully placed her note in his wallet. Her number had become one of his most prized possessions. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again.


	2. Six Months Later

A/N – So this chapter is pretty short, but it has a lot happening. As the title says, it is six months after the weekend in Las Vegas. I hope everyone enjoys and I would love a review!!!

**Chapter 1 – Six Months Later**

Lulu was happy to be back in Port Charles. She had a summer to catch up with her friends and family before starting PCU in the fall. The only thing she had to do this summer was get a job. She approached a small coffee shop that had a help wanted sign in the window. She headed inside and talked to the manager.

"I'm Lulu Spencer," she said, shaking the manager's hand. "I'm interested in the waitressing job."

"Great," the manager smiled. "I'm Derek. The boss trusts my judgment so all you have to do is answer a few of my questions and if you're right for the job, you'll be hired."

"Ask away," Lulu smiled.

"What kind of hours are you willing to work?" Derek questioned.

"Anything over the summer," Lulu answered. "I'm starting school at PCU this fall, but until then I can work any hours."

"Great," Derek said. "What kind of pay are you looking for?"

"Just enough to help me make rent," Lulu replied. "I'm sure whatever the position offers will be more than enough."

"Do you have any trouble taking orders?" Derek asked.

"Not as long as the orders are reasonable," Lulu said honestly. "If I'm doing the best I can and you want more, we'll have a problem. I'm hard working and friendly. I've worked at coffee shops before and I've never run in to any problems."

"Sounds good to me," Derek responded. "Honestly, this is a pretty easy job. We don't get an over abundance of customers and the boss is a great guy who treats his employees well. I won't be hard on you unless the work isn't getting done. I think that covers it and as far as I can tell, Lulu, you just got yourself a job."

"Thank you," Lulu smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Derek wondered.

"Okay, what time?" Lulu asked.

"Once you get the hang of things it will be six," Derek answered. "But tomorrow I won't need you here until eight."

"Thank you again," Lulu replied.

Lulu turned when she heard the door chime and saw Georgie come into the coffee shop.

"Lulu!" she yelled and pulled Lulu into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," Lulu said as she hugged Georgie tightly. "I've missed this place."

"Who all have you seen?" Georgie asked.

"You're the first," Lulu responded. "I went looking for coffee and a job this morning and found both here."

"You got a job working here?" Georgie repeated as a question.

"Yeah," Lulu laughed. "I'm going to need money and this seemed perfect."

"You don't need money," Georgie said sarcastically. "Did you forget who your brother is?"

"I'm not living off of anyone anymore," Lulu said as a promise to herself. "I can make it on my own and I intend to."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Georgie replied. "It's so great to have you back and to be able to talk to you face to face."

"I know," Lulu agreed. "My phone bill will be much cheaper now."

"So when do you start working here?" Georgie wondered.

"Tomorrow," Lulu answered.

"So soon?" Georgie sighed. "I guess that means we have a full day of catch up time then."

"I have to see my family first, but then I'm all yours," Lulu smiled.

"Good," Georgie said, clapping her hands in excitement. "Now go see everyone and hurry."

"You're so demanding," Lulu laughed. "Can't I finish my coffee first? Maybe take a few breaths?"

They both laughed and continued talking over coffee for awhile. When Lulu was just about to leave, the bell on the door rung to alert them to someone coming in. Lulu smiled when she saw Matt Hunter walk into the shop.

"Lulu Spencer," Matt muttered. "Long time no see."

"Matt Hunter," Lulu mocked. "You haven't changed a bit."

"That's not true," Matt joked. "I'm even better looking than I used to be."

"Well how could you not be?" Lulu teased. "From what I remember you could only get better."

"Always the comedian," Matt said, rolling his eyes. "You'd think after not seeing you for almost three years I'd get a hug, but no. I get snide remarks about my awkward years."

"Poor Matt," Lulu laughed, getting up.

Matt hugged her tightly the way old friends do. Lulu smiled while he hugged her but instantly tensed when the back door to the coffee shop opened and out walked Johnny. The man who had been on her mind for six months was suddenly standing in front of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny couldn't breathe. Lulu. The woman who had been on his mind for six months was suddenly standing in front of him. He realized that his Lulu was in Matt's arms and she was hugging him. He was confused at best. He stepped forward and Matt released his hold on Lulu and turned to see Johnny standing there. Their eyes still locked, Johnny took another tentative step forward. He had dreamed that this day would come, but his dreams had never come true. He didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny wondered.

Apparently not the way to react.

"You don't need to worry about what I'm doing here," Lulu spat. "In fact, don't worry about me at all. You made it pretty clear how you feel about me so just forget you saw me today. Forget we ever met at all."

Johnny watched Lulu grab Georgie's arm and lead her out of the coffee shop. He instantly wanted to go after her, but he knew now wasn't the time. Matt gave Johnny a questioning look and Johnny just fell into a chair. How could he explain to his best friend that this was the girl who had haunted his dreams for the last six months?


	3. What Happened

A/N – Okay, so there were some questions after the last chapter about what happened in the six months between the prologue and chapter one. This chapter answers a lot of those questions. All flashbacks are in italics and they will be for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and I would, of course, love a review!

**Chapter Two – What Happened**

Lulu stormed into her apartment and threw her stuff into a nearby chair. Georgie followed cautiously and closed the door behind her. Lulu paced the room muttering inaudibly to herself. Georgie had no idea how Lulu knew Johnny but it was clear their past was not a good one.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Georgie wondered.

"About what?" Lulu asked, feigning ignorance.

"You can start with how you know Johnny," Georgie replied. "And finish with why you're going so crazy after one little run in with him."

"How do you know Johnny?" Lulu questioned.

"If I tell you will you answer the questions I asked before?" Georgie countered and Lulu nodded. "Johnny is well known in this town. He is a mob boss. I don't know many details, but I do know that he seems to work with Jason in some way. He seems like a nice guy, but I haven't spoken more than ten words to him."

"He's not all that nice," Lulu muttered. "At least he wasn't to me."

"What do you mean?" Georgie prodded.

"Johnny is Johnny Vegas," Lulu explained and Georgie gasped.

"The guy who never called?" Georgie asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," Lulu smirked. "I can't believe he lives in Port Charles."

"What are the odds?" Georgie laughed sadly. "I'm sorry, Lulu."

"Don't be," Lulu shook her head. "It's no big deal."

"It is," Georgie insisted. "I remember how crushed you were when he didn't call."

"I was," Lulu admitted. "But I'm a big girl. I can get through it."

"So what exactly happened?" Georgie questioned. "Give me all the details."

"Well there's what I already told you about the amazing sex and the note," Lulu started. "Then I went home to France..."

_Lulu eagerly skipped into the house to tell Laura she was home. She hugged her mother tightly and kissed her cheek. _

"_What has you so happy?" Laura wondered. _

"_I had a great trip," Lulu answered. _

"_Did you meet someone?" Laura prodded. _

"_Why would you ask that?" Lulu countered. _

"_I know that look," Laura smiled. "Who is this boy?"_

"_His name was Johnny," Lulu replied. "It was so amazing, mom. It's like what you described to me when you told me about you and dad. That spark that you just can't deny. I felt so alive when I was with him."_

"_So what's happening?" Laura wondered. "Are you two together or what?"_

"_I don't know," Lulu said nervously. "We kind of lost track of time and I gave him my number, but I didn't get his. I guess he'll call if he's interested."_

"_I'm sure he is," Laura assured her. "The way you're talking makes me sure he felt something too."_

"_You really think so?" Lulu asked. _

"_Yes, honey," Laura said sweetly. _

"My mom kept reassuring me for days," Lulu continued. "I believed her. I mean how could I not? I really thought there was something between us."

"Maybe there was," Georgie offered. "Maybe he chickened out or something happened and he couldn't call."

"I don't think so," Lulu said angrily. "Anyway, after three weeks of practically sitting on my phone I just let myself cry..."

"_He's not worth it," Laura offered. "He obviously didn't know what he had."_

"_Or he did," Lulu argued. "Just a good time in Vegas. I'm the one who made more of it than it was."_

"_Don't punish yourself for feeling, Lulu," Laura counseled. _

"_I can't help it," Lulu cried. "I'm so stupid. I thought I found something and I let it consume me instead of being realistic. It's my fault."_

"_No, it's not," Laura consoled. "You opened your heart like you always do. That's a good thing. It will only make it better when you find the one you're supposed to be with."_

"_The last thing I want to think about is finding another guy," Lulu said softly. "Or opening my heart to anyone else. I'm tired of getting hurt."_

"I'm sorry you went through that," Georgie said softly.

"I'm over it," Lulu sighed. "I'm better off without him anyway."

"Right," Georgie nodded. "So you want to go to Jake's?"

"I don't need to drink," Lulu laughed. "I probably won't see Johnny that often anyway. I forgot him once and I'll do it again."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Matt sat down next to Johnny and just stared at him. Johnny seemed to be in shock about seeing Lulu and Matt was dying to know why. Whatever the story was it had to be good. Johnny was not shaken easily, but he was visibly upset by the little meeting with Lulu.

"Do you want to tell me why you're as pale as a ghost right now?" Matt asked.

"I can't believe she's here," Johnny muttered.

"Lulu?" Matt questioned and Johnny nodded. "How do you know her?"

"I...we...wait a minute...how do you know her?" Johnny wondered.

"She used to live here," Matt answered. "We went to high school together."

"You're just friends?" Johnny prodded.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "Why are you so freaked out? She moved long before you ever came to town."

"I didn't meet her here," Johnny whispered.

"Where did you meet her?" Matt asked.

"She's the girl," Johnny replied.

"What girl?" Matt questioned.

"The girl from Las Vegas," Johnny said softly.

"You're all uptight about a one night stand you had six months ago?" Matt laughed. "I mean, sure, it's an awkward situation to come face to face with her after all this time, but it's not that bad."

"She wasn't just a one night stand to me," Johnny said sadly. "But she doesn't know that."

"Okay," Matt sighed. "I'm going to need details. Skip the sex because that's too much information considering I've know Lulu for so long. Start with what happened next."

"I woke up the next morning," Johnny started. "When I did, she was gone, but she left a note."

"What did it say?" Matt wondered.

Johnny smiled and quoted, "I believe in fate and that everything happens for a reason. I needed you last night and not just for sex. I needed you for reasons even I don't understand. I don't know if you feel the same way, but if you do I have left my number for you to call at the bottom of the note. No matter what happens I will not regret last night and I will always remember you as my hero. What will be, will be."

"So what happened when you called her?" Matt asked and Johnny's face fell. "You didn't call her?"

"It's not that I didn't want to," Johnny replied sadly.

"Then why?" Matt questioned.

"When I got back to Port Charles I almost called her immediately," Johnny explained. "But then I figured I should give her at least a day to get home because I didn't know where she was from. That's when it all went bad..."

_Johnny stared happily at the note that Lulu had left him. He was so nervous about calling her, but excited at the same time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to dial Lulu's number. He was stopped by Jason barging through the door to his office. Johnny quickly hid the note and snapped his phone shut._

"_What's up?" Johnny asked. _

"_We have a problem," Jason said simply. "The Morettis are making trouble for us in New York City. We're going to have to make a move and quick."_

"_Okay," Johnny replied. "What kind of a move?"_

"_One that will either stop them immediately or start a war," Jason answered. _

"_We don't need a war," Johnny reminded him. _

"_We never need a war," Jason agreed. "But it's unavoidable with these people. We have to hold on to what's ours."_

"_Right," Johnny nodded. "What do you need from me?" _

"_Your time," Jason responded. "And your focus. I need you with me at all times until this is finished."_

"_And how long do you think that will be?" Johnny wondered. _

"_As long as it takes," Jason said firmly. _

"How long did it take?" Matt questioned.

"A month," Johnny replied. "The whole time all I wanted to do was call her, but I couldn't. You remember what that time was like right? I had to be focused or I would have cost people their lives."

"I do remember," Matt offered. "I don't think I talked to you that whole month either."

"I just kept hoping that Lulu wouldn't give up on me," Johnny said sadly. "That she would wait because as soon as the war was over I was going to call. I was going to explain everything and apologize like crazy."

"Well what happened?" Matt wondered. "She didn't answer when you called?"

"No," Johnny answered. "No, she didn't..."

_Johnny hung up the phone. The war was finally over. Jason had just negotiated the truce with the Morettis and called Johnny to tell him the good news. Johnny immediately picked his phone up again and pulled Lulu's note out of it's permanent place in his wallet. He punched in her number and listened. _

"_We're sorry, the number you were trying to reach has been disconnected. Check the number you have dialed for any error you may have made. If you feel this message has been reached by mistake, you may phone the service center for more information."_

_Johnny closed his phone and quickly dialed her number again. He cautiously placed the phone to his ear and listened as the message played again. Her phone was disconnected. She had been so angry that he didn't call that she changed her phone number. Now he had no way to get in touch with her. To explain why it took so long to call. _

_He closed his phone and read Lulu's note for what had to be the hundredth time. He decided to face the facts. She was right. What will be, will be. Fate had brought them together for one night and that was all they were meant to have. They weren't meant to get more time. _

"Wow," Matt breathed. "That's tough, man."

"I tried not to let it bother me, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about her all this time," Johnny admitted. "I just couldn't get her out of my mind."

"It's like you said," Matt offered. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"But now she's here," Johnny smiled. "That has to mean something right?"

"I don't know," Matt laughed. "I'm not the master of serendipity."

"Me neither," Johnny said, laughing too. "But when I saw Lulu here today, I felt like I just got another chance, you know? I don't think it's over yet. Not by a long shot."


	4. Advice

**Chapter Three – Advice**

Georgie stayed at Lulu's apartment while Lulu visited her family. She thought about everything Lulu had told her and she couldn't help but wonder what the whole story was. Something was missing on Johnny's end, but she didn't know what it was. Lulu came through the door with a smile on her face and Georgie returned the smile.

"How was your family?" Georgie wondered.

"Good," Lulu answered. "They haven't changed much."

"Did you run into Johnny?" Georgie asked.

"No," Lulu scoffed. "Why would you even say his name?"

"Because I think there is more to this than either of us know," Georgie replied.

"Trust me, there's not," Lulu sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Georgie questioned.

"What am I going to do about what?" Lulu countered.

"What are you going to do about Johnny?" Georgie prodded.

"Nothing," Lulu responded. "It wasn't supposed to happen for the two of us and I'm over it."

Georgie watched Lulu closely. She was far from over it. She may have been very angry at Johnny for not calling, but a part of her still wanted him. Lulu wasn't the kind of person to set herself up for pain though, so getting her to let Johnny explain was going to be a chore.

"What about the note you left?" Georgie wondered. "Did you mean what you said to him?"

"Of course," Lulu answered.

"Well have you considered that maybe this is fate," Georgie offered. "Maybe you two are meant to be and this is how you were supposed to get together."

"I don't think so," Lulu said softly.

"I just think that the odds of you two meeting in a town as big as Las Vegas and then living in the same town is a little more than coincidence," Georgie replied. "It's late. I'm going to go. Will you at least think about what I said?"

"Sure," Lulu agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Georgie said and closed the door behind her.

Lulu watched her best friend leave and then thought about what she had said. Lulu could still feel Johnny's breath on her skin from their night together. She had no idea how it could have possibly meant so little to him that he wouldn't even call her once. Maybe Georgie had been right. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation for what had happened.

Lulu sighed and started getting ready for bed. It had been a long and exhausting day and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep. She laid on the bed for over an hour, unable to stop thinking about Johnny. She finally forced herself to think about the weeks after going to Las Vegas and all the pain she felt when he didn't call. That was all she needed to remember why she wouldn't give Johnny the benefit of the doubt if she saw him again. She rolled over and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Matt walked lazily into Johnny's office. He found his friend staring at a piece of paper and looking like he hadn't slept all night. Johnny had a strange grin on his face and Matt knew that he was planning something. He finally decided to announce himself and break Johnny's trance.

"Johnny!" Matt yelled and Johnny almost fell out of his chair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Johnny said angrily.

"Just visiting," Matt smirked.

"You could have gotten yourself killed sneaking up on me like that," Johnny warned.

"Well maybe you should be a little more focused instead of lost in whatever that is you're looking at," Matt countered.

"It's Lulu's note," Johnny sighed.

"Have you been up all night looking at that?" Matt asked and Johnny nodded. "No wonder you look like hell."

"I just keep thinking about her smile and how soft her skin was," Johnny said dreamily.

"You sound ridiculous," Matt laughed. "Like a pathetic lovesick teenager."

"I didn't exactly expect you to understand," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "You won't have sex with a girl if you know her last name. Too much of a connection."

"My rules have allowed me to live a very satisfying life," Matt replied. "You won't find me pining over a note that I got six months ago from a one night stand."

"I'll also never find you with someone you love right?" Johnny asked.

"Right," Matt smiled. "Love is pain."

"So cynical," Johnny laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Matt wondered.

"About Lulu?" Johnny questioned.

"Of course," Matt answered.

"I don't know," Johnny said slowly. "Any suggestions?"

"I won't pretend I know anything about romancing a woman for the long term," Matt started. "But I did know Lulu once upon a time. What I remember most about her is she was always really stubborn. If she's still like that, you have one hell of an uphill battle to come if you want her in your life."

With those words, Matt turned and left Johnny's office. Johnny thought about what Matt said. He wondered if Lulu was worth all the trouble he was sure he would have to go through to be with her. He smiled to himself as he thought of Lulu. She was worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu hustled around the coffee shop. This was her fourth day at work and the busiest yet. Even Derek was waiting tables. Lulu gave refills to a couple by the door. She couldn't help but stare at them. They held hands and talked in low voices, seemingly oblivious to the outside world. Lulu remembered a time when a relationship like that was all she wanted. That had all changed because of Johnny.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and waited on a few more tables. She headed back behind the counter to ring up a customer. The man smiled at her and she just stared at him waiting for him to pay. He seemed a little upset and paid for his food without adding a tip to his total. Lulu just rolled her eyes and closed the cash register. She turned and almost ran into Derek.

"Hey, Lulu," Derek said quickly. "Do me a favor and take a to go cup of coffee back to the boss."

"Okay," Lulu replied. "How does he take it?"

"Black," Derek answered. "Just knock and then go in. He'll probably want to know who you are since you've never met. Be nicer to him than you were to that last customer."

"I wasn't interested," Lulu smiled.

"I couldn't tell," Derek said sarcastically.

Lulu poured the coffee and then headed back to the office door. She had always been curious about who the boss was because she never saw him come in. Derek said that he was an early riser and he didn't have much of a life outside of his work. Lulu expected to find an old man on the other side of the door, but when she knocked and then went in she stopped dead in her tracks.

Johnny Zacchara was her boss.


	5. Coffee

A/N – This chapter finally has some Jolu interaction. I know it's been awhile. There is also some Matt and Georgie which gives a little more information about the missing six months. I hope everyone likes it and, as always, I would love a review!

**Chapter 4 – Coffee**

Johnny looked up to see Lulu Spencer standing in his doorway. She was holding coffee in her hand and frozen just as he was. Slowly, Johnny put it together. Lulu was the new waitress that Derek hired and she was here to bring him his coffee. However, by the look of her expression, she did not know that Johnny was her boss. She seemed to suddenly snap out of it and stalked quickly toward his desk, the door closing behind her, and deposited the coffee on top of it. She turned to leave and Johnny quickly stood and grabbed her arm, effectively keeping her in his office.

"Lulu, wait," Johnny pleaded. "We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Lulu responded.

"I have things to say to you," Johnny countered.

"I don't want to hear them," Lulu said, ripping her arm from his grasp.

"I don't blame you," Johnny replied, walking around to block her exit. "I know that you hate me, but I want to try to explain."

"Explain?" Lulu scoffed. "There's nothing to explain. We had a one night stand in Las Vegas. It meant nothing. I get it."

"It didn't mean nothing," Johnny insisted. "I felt something too."

"Really?" Lulu wondered. "Then why didn't you call?"

"I did call," Johnny answered.

"No you didn't," Lulu argued. "I think I would remember."

"I did," Johnny repeated. "But that doesn't matter. You said you believe in fate. That's what this is. It's a second chance."

"You don't get a second chance," Lulu said softly. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"I'm really sorry for hurting you," Johnny offered. "I want to make it right."

"There's nothing you can do," Lulu shook her head. "I don't even care. It's all in the past and that's where it should stay. Don't make more out of it than it was."

"It meant something, Lulu," Johnny replied. "We both felt it."

"I didn't feel anything," Lulu argued.

"You're right," Johnny yelled, rolling his eyes. "The person standing in front of me didn't. The person who I made love to that night, did. The person who wrote that note did. She's the one I want to talk to right now. Where is she?"

"Who the hell are you to assume you know me based on a note I wrote?" Lulu shouted angrily.

"I'm someone who's trying to figure out why so much changed in six months," Johnny stated. "I'll be honest. I'll admit that I never once stopped thinking about you. Can you be honest with me and tell me what changed with you?"

"What changed?" Lulu asked sarcastically. "I stopped being stupid. I stopped being the girl who writes notes to strangers because that wasn't getting me anywhere. I stopped thinking that meeting some guy in Vegas meant more than sex. I changed because you hurt me. Is that answer good enough for you?"

Johnny was shocked. He knew he had hurt Lulu badly, but he never imagined this. He never thought he could have such a negative effect on her and he wished he hadn't. He wished for her sake that he could take back their night together. As much as it had meant to him, he would do anything to take away the pain that was showing on Lulu's beautiful face. He stepped aside so she could leave and she started to walk away, but stopped before opening the door.

"I'd really rather leave the past in the past," Lulu whispered. "I don't want anyone else knowing about what happened between us. You're my boss and as far as anyone else is concerned that's the only reason we know each other."

Johnny nodded and watched Lulu open the door and walk back into the busy shop. He closed the door and turned to lean against it. He had hurt Lulu and he was going to find a way to make up for it. A slow smile swept across this face. Lulu was right. He was her boss. He had a legitimate reason to see her every day and he planned on doing just that until she forgave him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Georgie walked into Kelly's and looked around. She was surprised to get the call from Matt, but she had agreed to meet him for coffee. He said they needed to talk and it was important. Georgie had thought hard about what they could possibly have to talk about and the only thing she could think of was Johnny and Lulu.

"Hey," Matt called, waving her over to his table.

"Hey," Georgie said, sitting across from him. "Are you cheating on your best friend's coffee?"

"A little," Matt smirked. "I didn't want him to see us talking."

"Well what are we here to talk about?" Georgie wondered.

"Johnny and Lulu," Matt answered. "Do you know about Vegas?"

"I was with Lulu in Las Vegas," Georgie responded. "But why do we need to talk about this?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what Lulu feels where Johnny is concerned," Matt replied.

"Are you going to tell me what Johnny feels where Lulu is concerned?" Georgie countered.

"Sure," Matt laughed. "I have no problem telling my best friend's secrets as long as it makes him happy in the end."

"What makes you think me telling you what Lulu feels will make him happy?" Georgie asked.

"We both saw the look between them the other day," Matt started. "Something is still there between them and we need to find out what it is."

"Well I think you're right," Georgie agreed. "I think Lulu wants to be with Johnny and from the look he was giving her, he wants to be with Lulu too."

"He does," Matt responded. "He wants to explain things to Lulu, but I know she's probably too stubborn to listen."

"She is," Georgie said, rolling her eyes. "She refuses to believe that Johnny had a good reason for not calling."

"Well he did call," Matt offered. "Just not right away."

"I think if he had called ever, Lulu would have mentioned it to me," Georgie said skeptically.

"He didn't get through," Matt explained. "He was swamped with business when he got back to town and by the time he called, Lulu's phone was turned off. I guess she got tired of waiting for him."

"No," Georgie shook her head. "She lost her phone, so she canceled it."

"Wait," Matt said slowly. "So Johnny was so busy for a month that he had literally no contact with the world outside of his business and before he could call Lulu she had lost her phone and canceled the service?"

"Right," Georgie replied. "She probably never gave a thought to Johnny calling because it had been so long."

"This is all one big misunderstanding," Matt observed.

"What are we going to do?" Georgie wondered.

"Nothing," Matt laughed.

"Why?" Georgie asked.

"Because as stubborn as those two are and as long as it will take them to figure it out," Matt started, "they still have to do it on their own. If I tell Johnny about Lulu canceling her phone and you tell Lulu about Johnny not being able to call for over a month, they either won't believe us or they'll say something about fate and what's meant to be."

"Is Johnny talking about that too?" Georgie laughed.

"All the time," Matt rolled his eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Georgie questioned.

"We're going to make sure they can't avoid each other," Matt answered. "And let them find their way back to each other all on their own."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu walked behind the counter and took a deep breath. The ten o'clock rush was finally over and Lulu was exhausted. She turned to Derek and rolled her eyes. He was holding a cup of coffee for her to take to Johnny. Derek had been given orders to have Lulu bring Johnny more coffee.

"Again?" Lulu asked and Derek nodded. "No one drinks four cups of coffee in less than 3 hours."

"Apparently the boss does," Derek sighed.

"What reason did he give for always having me bring the coffee?" Lulu wondered.

"The manager needs to stay out front," Derek smiled. "Of course he said it only applies to the morning shift."

"So basically he wants me to be the one to bring him the coffee?" Lulu questioned.

"I have no idea," Derek laughed. "I just follow his orders. Which means you bringing him this coffee now."

Lulu rolled her eyes and took the coffee from Derek. She headed into Johnny's office and slammed the door behind her. He looked up and smiled at her and she glared at him. She put the coffee in his outstretched hand and he sat it next to the other cups she had brought him earlier in the day.

"Why did you need more coffee?" Lulu wondered. "Looks to me like there was some left in two of those cups."

"I prefer fresh coffee," Johnny smiled.

"I prefer to not have to spend half my day with you," Lulu countered.

"Would you rather spend the whole day with me?" Johnny offered.

"No," Lulu snapped. "I'd rather not see you at all."

"It's too bad I need my coffee," Johnny smirked.

"Why would you want to do this?" Lulu asked.

"Do what?" Johnny questioned innocently.

"Force me to be the one to bring you coffee," Lulu clarified.

"I'm the boss," Johnny smiled. "I don't need a reason."

"Well, I'm asking for one," Lulu replied.

"Are you going to get mad?" Johnny wondered.

"It depends," Lulu answered. "What are you going to say?"

"That I like seeing you," Johnny said smugly. "Especially when you're angry like this."

"You're a pig," Lulu scoffed. "I'm not eye candy. I'm your employee. In fact I could sue you for that little admittance."

"You could," Johnny responded. "Or you could just give in to your feelings. Admit it, Lulu. You like seeing me too."

"I don't," Lulu said defensively.

"Liar," Johnny whispered.

"Why is it you think I want you?" Lulu asked.

"Because I remember our night together," Johnny said, standing and going to stand in front of Lulu.

"And I remember what happened next," Lulu replied, realizing he had trapped her against the desk.

"What's that?" Johnny breathed, inching even closer to Lulu.

Lulu refused to play that game with him. She closed her eyes as he leaned close to her lips. She couldn't be his victim again. She wouldn't be his victim again. She pushed him away and walked quickly towards the door.

"You didn't call," Lulu muttered, leaving his office and slamming the door behind her.


	6. Nerves

A/N – I am really excited about this chapter! I hope everyone loves reading it as much as I loved writing it! Thanks to everyone for reading and I would love a review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write even more!

**Chapter 5 – Nerves**

Johnny smirked to himself as he hung up his phone. He finally had an idea on how to get Lulu to forgive him. It was underhanded and wrong and something he would never do if it wasn't his last option. He waited for Lulu to come in with his coffee and his heart skipped a beat when she finally came through the door.

"You should start tipping me," Lulu said sarcastically, setting the cup on his desk and turning to walk out.

"Miss Spencer," Johnny called and she stopped.

"Why are you calling me that?" Lulu wondered.

"I'm not exactly pleased with your work performance," Johnny continued.

"Are you serious?" Lulu questioned.

"Very," Johnny replied, remaining stoic. "I think we should discuss ways to improve your people skills."

Johnny was struggling to hold it together. Lulu's mouth was hanging open and he was enjoying playing his little game with her. He knew she didn't know what to say next so he offered a sympathetic smile and her eyes got even wider.

"What exactly are you saying?" Lulu asked. "Did someone complain about me?"

"I can't reveal that kind of information," Johnny dodged. "What I can say is from my personal encounters with you, you've been disrespectful most of the time."

"That's because I don't like you," Lulu responded.

"I'm still your boss," Johnny reminded her. "You have to show me respect and follow my orders without questions."

"So you're punishing me for holding a grudge against you," Lulu stated. "Okay, I will be nicer to you. Are you happy now?"

"Not really," Johnny said, shaking his head. "I want something else."

"What's that?" Lulu wondered.

"I want you to give me a chance to earn your forgiveness," Johnny requested.

"No way," Lulu snapped.

"You're really forcing my hand here, Miss Spencer," Johnny chided.

"What do you mean?" Lulu demanded.

"If you don't give me the chance I'm looking for, I'll have to fire you," Johnny said softly.

The anger that filled her eyes after he uttered his threat made Johnny's mind go to dangerous places. Places that made him take a deep breath so he didn't show Lulu how much her fire and passion turned him on. She stalked back to his desk and leaned over it towards Johnny.

"You are not going to blackmail me into forgiving you," Lulu said angrily. "I have a right to hate you and you can't force me not to. You have no real reason to fire me and if you try to I could take you to court which is the last thing I'm sure you want. I mean what kind of mobster wants to be locked up for sexual harassment or wrongful termination?"

"Don't threaten me," Johnny laughed. "Let's be honest. You would never bother to bring a lawsuit against me for either of those things. And just to be clear, I never said you had to stop hating me and I never asked you to forgive me. I asked you to give me a chance to earn your forgiveness."

"What does that mean?" Lulu wondered.

"Are you considering it?" Johnny countered.

"I need this job," Lulu answered. "You know that, it's why you're doing this. Just tell me how you want to earn my forgiveness and I'll think about it."

"Okay," Johnny muttered.

Lulu stared at him impatiently and he suddenly got very nervous. Maybe this was unorthodox, but he was still asking her on a date. He was asking the most beautiful woman he had ever seen to go to dinner with him and he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Did you forget how to speak?" Lulu asked and Johnny laughed nervously.

"I want to take you on a date," Johnny said quickly.

"What?" Lulu questioned in shock.

"I want to take you on a date," Johnny repeated. "I want to spend an evening with you trying to make you see that I'm not the ass you think I am. After that, you can decide whether or not you want to hate me forever or not."

"That's it?" Lulu prodded. "Just one date?"

"That's it," Johnny nodded. "What do you say?"

"It's not like I have a choice if I want to keep my job," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "So I say yes. I will go on a date with you."

"Great," Johnny smiled. "You have tomorrow off right?"

"Yeah," Lulu replied.

"Well then why don't I pick you up tomorrow night at seven?" Johnny suggested.

"You don't know where I live," Lulu pointed out.

"I'm a mobster remember?" Johnny joked. "I can find out anything."

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Johnny watched Lulu walk out of his office and he smiled widely. He was going to do everything he could to earn Lulu's forgiveness. He wanted her in his life and he was going to have her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Georgie watched Lulu try on yet another outfit. For a date that was "mandatory" as Lulu had said, she seemed very nervous about what to wear. Georgie rolled her eyes as Lulu headed back into the closet again.

"Lulu, that one looked good," Georgie called.

"I know," Lulu said, coming out of the closet again. "Too good. I don't want Johnny thinking I tried to look good for him."

"What exactly do you want him to think?" Georgie wondered.

"I want him to think that I barely worked to get ready because this date doesn't mean anything," Lulu answered.

"But the date does mean something," Georgie responded.

"No it doesn't," Lulu insisted.

"Then why are you working so hard to get ready?" Georgie asked.

"Because I also want him to eat his heart out about everything he could have had if he had called all those months ago," Lulu replied.

"So you want to look good, but not like you had to work to look good," Georgie stated. "Lulu, you're my friend so I say this with love. You're crazy."

"What do you mean?" Lulu scoffed.

"I mean it would be a lot simpler for everyone if you would admit the truth," Georgie answered. "You're going through all of this because you're nervous about going out with Johnny because you still have feelings for him."

"I don't have feelings for him," Lulu scoffed. "I am over him. There was barely anything there to start with and whatever it was is gone now."

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" Georgie wondered.

"I'm not," Lulu muttered.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Georgie smirked.

"Stop quoting Shakespeare," Lulu said. "I don't want anything to do with Johnny and to prove it I will wear whatever you pick out for me."

Georgie smiled and sauntered over to the closet. She thought about her conversation with Matt as she picked through all of Lulu's clothes. She found a flashy red dress that Lulu had failed to try on earlier. She knew it was because the dress was revealing and would definitely not give the impression Lulu was looking to give Johnny, but she couldn't help herself as she pulled it out of the closet.

"This one," Georgie smiled and Lulu's eyes widened in shock.

"No," Lulu shook her head.

"You agreed," Georgie reminded her.

"Georgie," Lulu groaned. "Wearing that dress will make Johnny think I want him."

"At least your clothes will be honest with him," Georgie laughed. "Put it on."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny adjusted his tie and took a deep breath. He had planned the best evening he could imagine with Lulu and he couldn't wait to start the night. He heard a knock at his door and he walked across the room to open the door. As soon as the door opened, Matt burst into laughter and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked in an annoyed tone.

"I thought you might need someone to calm you down," Matt chuckled. "Turns out I was right. Who wears a suit to a first date?"

"Someone who is looking for a second date," Johnny quipped. "Not that you know what that's like."

"Just because I don't date often, doesn't mean I don't know how it works," Matt replied.

"Why shouldn't I wear a suit?" Johnny questioned.

"Because," Matt answered. "It screams, 'I'm trying too hard'. You don't want to let Lulu know how important this is to you."

"Regretting this immediately," Johnny said slowly. "What do you suggest?"

"Lose the coat and tie," Matt responded. "The nice pants and shirt will impress her but not let on to how desperate you are to keep her in your life."

"I am desperate," Johnny muttered. "I probably made that clear by blackmailing her into going on a date with me."

"You need to forget how you got her here," Matt advised. "All that matters is you got the chance you wanted. Now go show her a good time."

"What if I don't know how?" Johnny wondered. "What if she really just hates me?"

"What ifs won't get you anywhere?" Matt said supportively. "You have one night to change her mind and you're going to have to be on top of your game. I mean if you were me, you would just have to smile and everything would be good. But you being you, things might be a little more difficult."

"Me being me got her the first time," Johnny smirked. "I can do it again."

"That's the Johnny Zacchara I know," Matt smiled. "You're not planning on sleeping with her tonight are you?"

"First," Johnny started. "I never go into a date planning to sleep with someone. Like you said, I'm not you. Second, the whole point of this date is to show Lulu she is way more than sex to me. Getting some is the last thing I'm thinking about."

"The last thing?" Matt teased and Johnny blushed. "I've heard you talk about her. A lot. I think we both know it's not the last thing on your mind."

"Maybe not, but it's in the back," Johnny promised. "I have to focus on getting Lulu to forgive me and consider going out with me again."

"Good luck," Matt offered.

"Thanks," Johnny breathed.


	7. A Night to Remember

A/N – Okay, the date finally! I hope everyone enjoys it! I would love to know what you think!

**Chapter 6 – A Night to Remember**

Johnny drove up to Lulu's apartment building and parked his car. He was so nervous and he felt he might break out into a sweat at any time. He knew he had to pull himself together and quickly. It was almost seven and the last thing he needed to do was be late. He took a few deep breaths and got out of the car. He found Lulu's apartment and knocked lightly on the door.

When Lulu opened the door, Johnny's heart stopped. She was perfection in human form. Her hair was in soft curls and her short red dress hugged all of her curves. He wanted to kiss her passionately like he had done in his dreams for the last six months. Like he had done the day they met, but he held back. He forced his eyes to focus on hers and smiled.

"You look beautiful," Johnny whispered.

"Thanks," Lulu smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded.

Johnny walked her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. He offered her a hand to help her in, but she ignored it and climbed in on her own. He closed the door and quickly rounded the car and got behind the wheel. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe forcing her into the date had been a bad idea. She certainly didn't seemed too thrilled to be with him. Johnny tried to shake off the negative thoughts and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Lulu asked.

"It's a surprise," Johnny answered.

"I hate surprises," Lulu muttered and Johnny rolled his eyes. She was impossible.

"I figured as much," Johnny laughed.

"Then why do it?" Lulu questioned. "I thought you were trying to earn my forgiveness or something."

"I am," Johnny replied.

"Then why do something you figured I would hate?" Lulu prodded.

"Because you've made it pretty clear to me you hate everything I do," Johnny said softly. "If I told you exactly what the plans were for tonight, you would find something wrong with them instantly."

"You think you know me so well," Lulu said bitterly. "One night doesn't make you an expert on my life or my attitude."

"You want to know what I think?" Johnny asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me anyway?" Lulu countered and Johnny nodded. "Then by all means, shed your wisdom on me."

"I think you like fighting with me," Johnny smirked. "I think you don't want to take a chance on liking me because you're afraid it won't be as fun for you as hating me is."

"Is that some kind of reverse psychology that makes me tell you that I really don't hate you?" Lulu wondered.

"What if it was?" Johnny smiled. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw she was trying to fight a smile of her own.

"Then it sucked," she responded.

"Well," Johnny sighed. "Maybe I'm the one who needs to work on people skills then. I mean what kind of a mob boss can't manipulate people into doing things?"

"I guess you're just a failure," Lulu smirked and Johnny laughed.

"I guess I am," Johnny replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was enjoying the silence of the ride. Johnny refused to tell her where they were going so she decided she wouldn't talk to him until they got there. She had agreed to a date, anyway. She hadn't said she would be nice or that she would have a good time. In fact, she refused to have a good time. Johnny was entirely too good at making her laugh and lulling her into a false sense of happiness and she was not going there again.

When she had first opened the door and saw him, her heart had stopped. He looked gorgeous in his button up shirt and slacks. Her first instinct was to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless and that instinct scared the hell out of her. She wasn't supposed to want him. She didn't want him. She had to go on this date and once it was over, they were really over for good.

"Do you usually not talk on dates or is that something you're doing especially for me?" Johnny asked.

"I'm sure no matter how I answer that question, you have a comeback prepared," Lulu said sarcastically.

"Guess we'll never know," Johnny muttered.

Lulu glanced at him and studied his face. He seemed hurt by her latest sarcastic remark. Actually, with each shot she took at him, he became less and less talkative. Maybe he was actually trying to make up for the past. Lulu looked away and back out the window. She noticed they were slowing down and pulling over on the side of the road. There was nothing in sight and Lulu looked to Johnny with a questioning gaze.

"This was obviously a mistake," Johnny whispered. "You didn't want to come, I forced you to and if you want, I'll just take you home. I'm not going to fire you, so you don't have to worry about that. I won't make you bring me coffee anymore. I'll forget we met like you asked me to before."

Johnny looked up at Lulu and she knew she had hurt him. She recognized the pain in his eyes. It was the same kind of pain that had been in her eyes for months after he didn't call. She knew she should let him take her home, but her conscience got the best of her and she spoke up before he could turn the car around.

"Don't," she mumbled.

"Don't what?" Johnny asked.

"Don't take me home," Lulu clarified. "You went through a lot of trouble to set this up and we're both dressed up. It would be a waste to just go home."

"Are you just saying that because you feel like you need to?" Johnny asked. How did he know her so well?

"Maybe," Lulu answered. "But if you really want to earn my forgiveness like you said you did, this is probably your only shot. So you should take it."

Johnny nodded, started the car and pulled back onto the road. Lulu fell back into her thoughts as they resumed driving in silence. He had offered her an out and she had turned him down. What the hell was she doing? The car slowed again and this time it was because they had reached their destination. Lulu's heart fluttered a little as she looked around.

Johnny had taken her to the Overlook. He parked the car and hurried around to open the door for her. He offered her his hand and this time she took it. He led her up the path and Lulu took in the scene. The railing was lined with candles and in the middle of the overlook, there was a small blanket spread on the ground with a picnic basket placed in the center. A smile crept onto her face as they came to the blanket.

"You did go through a lot of trouble," Lulu whispered and Johnny chuckled lightly.

"I wanted to make a positive impression on you," Johnny replied. "Something I've failed to do in the past."

"It's nice," Lulu offered, sitting on the blanket.

"I don't know much about you," Johnny commented, taking a seat on the blanket as well. "But I'm hoping to learn. That's why I brought you up here."

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"I spend almost all my free time up here," Johnny started. "Or any time I just need to get away from things. I find it really easy to clear my head here because when I look out over the whole town and remember all the other people who live close to me, my problems don't seem so bad. I mean, for all I know a person I pass every day is behind on their bills and about to lose everything. Or maybe someone in town just got diagnosed with cancer. Being up here forces me to remember I'm not the only one in the world. I need that after running a business that tries to make me think otherwise."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with me," Lulu responded.

"I came up here the first time I saw you in my coffee shop," Johnny breathed. "But for the first time, I couldn't clear my head. All I could do was think about you. The only thing I thought when I looked at the city was 'I wonder where Lulu is right now'. I brought you up here because I feel like you don't know much about me either, which is my fault, and I wanted to change that. This place is special to me and I've never shared it with anyone. I thought maybe if I took the first step, then you might share something with me."

Lulu had no words. Johnny had completely melted her heart and she had nothing to say to him. She knew it was a bad time to be rendered speechless and her head was screaming at her to say something and stop sitting there like an idiot.

"What do you want to know about me?" Lulu asked slowly.

"Everything," Johnny smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I just came to load up on coffee," Georgie answered. "I want to be fully awake when Lulu gets home from her date and calls me to tell me about it. Why are you here?"

"I know Johnny well enough to know he'll come here after he drops Lulu off and I figured I might as well be here to let him tell me about it in person," Matt laughed. "I don't like when he calls me about that stuff. Makes me feel like a teenage girl."

"Why is that?" Georgie wondered.

"Because he's so in love with Lulu it's sickening," Matt answered. "There are times when he giggles when he tells me things she said that made him laugh."

"At least he's honest," Georgie laughed. "Lulu always calls me complaining about how much of an ass he is. She swears she hates Johnny, but no one talks that much about someone they hate."

"So what do you think they're doing right now?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know," Georgie replied. "But whatever it is I can't wait to hear about it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny watched Lulu take a sip of her wine and he smiled. She had told him a few stories about her childhood and answered any question he asked her. He was enjoying spending time with her, but he couldn't help but notice she still seemed uneasy. He wished with everything he had he could go back in time and call her as soon as he woke up in the hotel room. So she would know how much he cared and that he had cared all along.

"Are you finished interrogating me?" Lulu wondered.

"Not even close," Johnny answered. "But I'll stop asking questions if you're tired of answering them."

"I just don't think it's very fair that you ask all the questions," Lulu replied.

"Is there something you want to know about me?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lulu smirked. "Well, maybe one thing."

"What's that?" Johnny questioned.

"Why is it so important to you that I forgive you?" Lulu inquired.

Johnny thought about the honest answer to that question and it scared the hell out of him. He didn't know much about love. What it looked like or felt like, but if he was a betting man, he would bet all he had that he was in love with Lulu. Everything about her made him smile. Even the little details he had learned. He didn't know how to tell her or if he should so he decided to give her a partial truth.

"I want to know you," Johnny whispered. "I want to be your friend at least and I know we can never be anything if you hate me for what happened."

"I've had a nice time tonight," Lulu muttered. "But I don't think we could be anything more than employer and employee."

Johnny nodded and stood up quickly. He couldn't look at her anymore. His heart was breaking because he knew she was lying. He saw the look in her eyes. Lulu wanted more too, but he had hurt her once and she wasn't going to let him close enough to do it again. If only there was some way he could convince her he wouldn't do it again.

"I should take you home," Johnny offered. "Thanks for at least giving me the chance."

Lulu just nodded and headed for the car. Johnny glanced out over the town and sighed. Other people might have been in pain, but he doubted anyone was hurting as bad as he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu closed the door to her apartment behind her and text Georgie, asking her to come over immediately. She fell onto the couch and tears came to her eyes. She thought about what Johnny had said about when he got down on life and how other's problems helped him forget his own. She thought of the pain other people were probably going through, but it did nothing. She doubted anyone was hurting as bad as she was.


	8. It Feels Real

A/N – Thanks to everyone for all the comments! They make me smile! I really hope you like this chapter. I know that Lulu is being stubborn, but hopefully this will help you understand her line of thinking! Enjoy and I would love to hear what you think!

**Chapter 7 – It Feels Real**

Lulu sat on the couch, sobbing in spite of herself. She knew this date was a mistake. She knew it would only cause her pain, but she had still gone through with it. Georgie came through the door and immediately joined Lulu on the couch. Lulu fell into her and continued to cry as Georgie tried to soothe her.

"What happened?" Georgie asked softly.

"I-I-I had a good time," Lulu sniffed.

"Then why are you crying?" Georgie wondered.

"I wasn't s-supposed to," Lulu cried.

"But it's still a good thing," Georgie smiled. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

"I told him we couldn't see each other," Lulu admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Georgie asked.

"Because I'm scared," Lulu answered.

"I'm lost," Georgie responded.

"Tonight was magical," Lulu started. "Johnny was open and honest, even vulnerable with me. He said and did all the right things and I did everything I could not to fall for it, but I failed. I did fall for his charm. I fell for him all over again."

"Well that's not a bad thing," Georgie offered.

"Yes it is," Lulu insisted. "He's going to hurt me again."

"Why do you think that?" Georgie wondered.

"Because that's what he did last time," Lulu cried.

"I don't know, Lulu," Georgie argued. "I don't think he would go through all this trouble to hurt you again."

"I can't take the chance," Lulu muttered.

"Why?" Georgie asked.

"I wouldn't survive it this time," Lulu replied. "He hurt me so badly last time because I cared about him after one night. Well after this night, I don't just care about him."

"Are you saying that you...?" Georgie started to ask.

"Yes," Lulu whispered. "I think I'm in love with him."

"Then you should be with him, Lu," Georgie said softly.

"No," Lulu said adamantly. "I can't do that. He can never know how I feel."

"Why?" Georgie demanded. "What if he feels the same way?"

"He doesn't," Lulu shook her head. "He just wanted me to stop hating him."

"I don't know why you would risk it," Georgie fought back. "If he loves you and you love him then you two should be together. But your stubborn ass will never know how he feels because you're too damn scared to find out."

"You would be scared too if you were me," Lulu snapped. "You don't know how it feels to put yourself out there to a perfect stranger and then be rejected. You have all these rules about picking guys and knowing which one is right. I just followed my feelings and I got burned. I will not go there again. Especially not with the same guy that hurt me before."

Georgie didn't know what to do. Lulu was holding back when she shouldn't be. She had no reason to be angry with Johnny, but she didn't know the truth. Georgie was starting to question Matt's advice about letting them figure out the truth on their own. How much pain should her friend have to go through?

"I'm sorry for going off on you," Lulu apologized. "I didn't mean to take all of my frustration out on you. Forgive me?"

"Of course," Georgie smiled. "I just hate seeing you in so much pain."

"It's not your fault," Lulu sighed. "I did this to myself. I should have known better than to go on this date. I could have found another job."

"What are you going to do now?" Georgie wondered. "Won't work be awkward?"

"I don't think I'll be bringing him coffee anymore," Lulu replied. "I think I've finally gotten through this entire mess."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny strode into his office and slammed the door behind him. He looked up and groaned when he saw Matt in his chair. The last thing he wanted was to relive his date with Lulu just to satisfy Matt's curiosity. He wanted to forget this night, the night in Las Vegas and everything else about Lulu.

"Get out," Johnny ordered.

"That bad?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Johnny answered.

"It's important to talk about the things that upset you," Matt counseled.

"I don't have time for your psycho babble," Johnny sighed. "Just please leave."

"No," Matt said simply. "The only way I'm leaving is if it's to get a six pack so we can talk this out the right way."

"I don't need to drink," Johnny argued. "That's not a habit I need to get into."

"Fair enough," Matt relented. "Just talk then."

"It didn't start off too well," Johnny began. "At first we just fought like we usually do. Back and forth banter, that kind of thing. I didn't think anything of it until I realized she was going out of her way to insult me even more than normal."

"Ouch," Matt commented.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "So I pulled over and offered to take her home and forget the deal. She would keep her job and I would leave her alone."

"What did she say?" Matt asked.

"She said it would be a waste not to go on the date because we were both dressed up already," Johnny answered.

"Score one for Zacchara," Matt laughed.

"That's what I thought," Johnny muttered. "When we got to the place I had set up, she loved it. I could see it in her eyes and she even admitted it. We started talking and I thought I had done it. I thought she was going to forgive me and maybe even give us a chance to be together."

"But?" Matt prodded.

"But she didn't," Johnny said sadly. "I basically told her how I felt about her and she said we would never be more than employer and employee."

"Wow," Matt breathed. "What did you do?"

"I thanked her for the chance and took her home," Johnny replied. "Then I came here and relived the horrible experience just for you."

"I'm sorry, man," Matt offered.

Matt watched Johnny pace the room. Johnny seemed completely devastated by his loss and Matt couldn't help but feel like it was partially his fault. He knew the truth about Lulu's phone and he hadn't told his best friend. Maybe letting them figure it out on their own wasn't going to work.

"What did you mean when you said you 'basically' told her how you felt?" Matt wondered.

"I didn't want to scare her away," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "I told her I wanted to get to know her more and at least be friends."

"Huh," Matt sighed. "She didn't seem to feel anything at all for you?"

"That's the worst part," Johnny breathed. "She did feel something. I could see it in her eyes, but she refused to admit it."

"Why would she do that?" Matt asked.

"Because," Johnny replied. "I hurt her and she can't get over it, not that I blame her. I don't deserve another chance with her and I'm not going to get it."

"I wish that I could be more sympathetic," Matt said softly. "I just don't understand how you feel. I mean you're in love with a girl you've spent very little time with. How did that happen?"

"I don't know," Johnny answered. "It started happening from the first time I saw her..."

_Johnny focused in on the girl. He realized instantly that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and a fit body which was perfectly formed for a bikini. But what intrigued him the most was her confidence and unwillingness to give in to the men that were throwing themselves at her. He wanted to meet her and he really didn't know why._

"She was perfect," Johnny remembered. "It was like the girl I had always dreamed about was suddenly right in front of me. Then I actually met her..."

_Their eyes met and Johnny felt the spark instantly. He kissed her passionately and she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened his eyes to glance at the creep while he continued to kiss her. The guy was obviously pissed, but Johnny didn't care. He finally pulled out of the kiss to breathe and looked at his beauty, who looked a little dazed and confused. Johnny pushed her gently behind him and got in the face of the creep. _

"_Leave," Johnny ordered. _

_The man balled his fist and swung at Johnny. Johnny blocked his punch and put him on the floor in one swift movement. He took one step towards him and the man scrambled back to his feet and quickly left the dance floor. Johnny turned back to the woman he rescued and smiled. _

"_I'm Johnny," he said softly. _

"_My hero," she replied. _

"_What do I get for being your hero?" Johnny wondered. _

_She smiled seductively and moved closer to him, dancing to the music. His hands found her waist and he eliminated the space between them. She slowly slid her hands up his chest and locked them around his neck again. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. He let his fingers dig into her waist softly as their tongues dueled. After awhile she pulled away and he felt dazed. He had never been kissed like that._

"I had never felt anything like that in my life," Johnny admitted. "I think I was a goner then. In the next six months I could have seen a million beautiful women and I wouldn't have known it. The only woman I could think about was Lulu. Then came the day I walked into the shop and saw her..."

_Johnny couldn't breathe. Lulu. The woman who had been on his mind for six months was suddenly standing in front of him. He realized that his Lulu was in Matt's arms and she was hugging him. He was confused at best. He stepped forward and Matt released his hold on Lulu and turned to see Johnny standing there. Their eyes still locked, Johnny took another tentative step forward. He had dreamed that this day would come, but his dreams had never come true. He didn't know how to react._

"The way I felt in that moment," Johnny remembered. "I've never felt so many emotions at one time. But there was one that was screaming to be heard. I didn't know it then and I actually didn't really know it until tonight when she asked me why I wanted her forgiveness. I'm in love with her. I have been all along, but now that I know it, it's too late."

"No it's not," Matt insisted. "You can't give up."

"I promised her I would," Johnny sighed.

"So lie," Matt laughed. "If you think she feels something for you too, keep going after her."

"I know she does," Johnny responded.

"Then one day," Matt started. "You will look back on this time in your relationship and she will thank you for lying because you two will be together and that is all that matters."

"You're right," Johnny nodded. "I want her and she wants me. I can't give up on us."


	9. Persistence

A/N – Thanks to everyone who has read and commented! I really love reading what everyone thinks about my little story. I like this chapter, definitely one of my favorites so far. I hope everyone else likes it as well, so let me know!

**Chapter 8 – Persistence**

Lulu had gone about her life as normally as she could. She felt strange at work because she hadn't taken Johnny coffee in two days. She guessed he was really going on with his life like he said he would. Why wasn't she happy about that? Any meeting would be awkward, but a part of her wanted to see him to make sure that he was okay.

"Lulu," Derek said, snapping his fingers. "Back to earth, please."

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "What table?"

"No table," Derek answered. "Boss needs his coffee."

"Did he ask for me?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know why it would matter," Derek replied.

"Right," Lulu muttered.

She slowly filled a paper cup with coffee and headed toward Johnny's office. She knocked and then went in and walked toward his desk. He did not look up at first and Lulu assumed that Derek had sent her and Johnny didn't know she was the one who was coming. When she turned to walk away, she heard his voice.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Johnny said softly. "Actually, I haven't tried to. I don't want to stop thinking about you."

"We talked about this," Lulu whispered, her back still to him.

"I know," Johnny nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "The thing is, you told me how it was going to be. What I realized is, I don't like the choice you made. I want to make my own choices."

"What choices?" Lulu asked, finally turning to face him.

"I choose to pursue you," Johnny smirked. "I choose to have you in my life. I choose to make you admit you want me too."

"I guess if you want to lie to yourself I can't stop you," Lulu said defiantly. "But I'll say it one more time. I don't want you."

"You can say whatever you want, Lulu," Johnny smiled, stepping around his desk to stand in front of her. "But it's not your words that do the talking for you. It's your eyes."

"Why are you doing this?" Lulu wondered.

"I'm stubborn," Johnny answered.

Lulu had to laugh slightly, but her laugh died on her lips as Johnny's hand made contact with her face. He touched her reverently, softly trailing his fingers down her cheek. Lulu closed the eyes that supposedly gave her away. She felt his breath on her face and her heart began to beat rapidly. He pressed a feather light kiss to her lips and in a second he was gone. She opened her eyes and he was back behind his desk.

"I'll see you soon," Johnny said, acting like he hadn't kissed her. "I'll need more coffee in about an hour."

Lulu just nodded. The kiss had been so brief, but her lips were still on fire. She turned to leave when his voice stopped her once again.

"And Lulu," Johnny smirked. "If the coffee is good, I'll kiss you again."

Lulu glared at him and then angrily walked out of his office. He knew the effect he had on her and that was the last thing she wanted. She had to make it clear to Johnny that nothing would happen between them. But first she had to convince herself of that fact.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Matt waited patiently for Georgie at Kelly's. He was tired of listening to Johnny be sad about Lulu. He had to do anything he could to get them together. Georgie came through the door and rushed over to his table.

"We have to do something," they said in unison.

"About Johnny and Lulu," Georgie finished.

"Exactly," Matt agreed. "Does Lulu have feelings for Johnny?"

"Yes," Georgie answered. "She finally admitted it to me. She's just afraid he's going to hurt her again."

"Which he never really did on purpose," Matt sighed.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth," Georgie suggested.

"I don't know," Matt said warily. "There has to be something else we can do to get them together."

"Lulu is pretty adamant she won't go there with him," Georgie replied.

"Johnny is pretty adamant about not giving up," Matt countered. "Maybe we can trick them into going on a date."

"How?" Georgie asked skeptically.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Matt wondered.

"What does that have to do with helping Johnny and Lulu?" Georgie questioned.

"I was thinking a double date," Matt smirked. "The catch is, you don't tell Lulu who she's going on a date with and I don't tell Johnny."

"How am I going to convince her to go?" Georgie asked.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out," Matt replied. "This Friday night, we go to the movies and we make sure that Johnny and Lulu end up alone together."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lulu complained. "How did you convince me to go on a blind date again?"

"Because you're my best friend and the only way I could get this date was if I brought someone for his friend," Georgie reasoned.

"You better have a damn good time on this date," Lulu warned. "And where is this guy? He's late."

"One minute late," Georgie said, rolling her eyes. "You need to lighten up. Maybe this date will help get your mind off other things."

"Maybe," Lulu agreed.

She turned around and her stomach filled with butterflies. There was Johnny with Matt coming to the movies. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Matt greet Georgie and the two of them smile at each other. Matt was Georgie's date which meant that Johnny was Lulu's date. Lulu quickly pulled Georgie to the side.

"What the hell is going on?" Lulu whispered harshly.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked.

"Why are you going on a date with Matt and why didn't you tell me Johnny was his friend?" Lulu demanded.

"I like Matt," Georgie replied. "And I didn't know the name of his friend. He just said he had a friend who needed a night out with a girl."

"I can't do this," Lulu said softly.

"Yes you can," Georgie argued. "Please, for me?"

"Fine," Lulu relented and they turned back to Matt and Johnny who seemed to be having a similar conversation.

"Ready to go in?" Matt asked. "I already have the tickets."

"Great," Georgie beamed.

Lulu glanced at Johnny who was staring at her and she sighed. She followed Georgie and Matt into the building. Matt offered to buy the refreshments while the other three found seats. Georgie chose to sit on the aisle and Lulu gave a her a questioning stare.

"Don't you want to sit by Matt?" Lulu wondered.

"Yeah," Georgie nodded.

"Well where am I going to sit?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know," Georgie answered. "Maybe by your date."

Johnny laughed and Lulu rolled her eyes. Lulu stomped down the aisle and sunk into the fourth seat. Johnny just shook his head and sat next to her. Lulu glared at the large screen and Georgie smiled to herself.

"Hey, I have to go to the restroom," Georgie said quickly. "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Lulu offered, standing up, but Georgie was already gone.

Lulu fell back into her seat and crossed her arms. After five minutes she looked at Johnny who was staring at his hands. He didn't seemed thrilled with the situation either.

"I wonder where Matt is with those refreshments," Lulu muttered.

"You don't get it do you?" Johnny laughed.

"Get what?" Lulu asked.

"They're not coming," Johnny answered.

"What?" Lulu demanded.

"Matt isn't bringing refreshments and Georgie isn't coming back from the restroom," Johnny explained. "They set us up."

"Georgie wouldn't do that to me," Lulu shook her head.

"She would if she thought it was best for you," Johnny smirked. "Which means your best friend thinks that I am best for you."

"Even if you're right, which I still don't think you are," Lulu started. "Georgie doesn't get to decide what's best for me. I do. And I sure as hell don't think you're what's best for me."

Johnny rolled his eyes and turned his face to the screen. Lulu sat there for ten minutes before standing up. Johnny looked at her in amusement and she glared at him.

"Where are you going?" Johnny wondered.

"Home," Lulu replied.

"Do you need a ride?" Johnny asked.

"I can walk," Lulu responded, stepping around him toward the aisle.

"It's a long way and it's late," Johnny protested as he followed her. "I'm not letting you walk."

"Whatever," Lulu sighed, exiting the theater.

She followed Johnny to his car and he opened the door for her. She got in and he hurried to his own door and started the car. They rode in silence to her apartment with Lulu deep in thought. When Johnny finally pulled up to the complex, Lulu made no move to exit the car. She had some questions that needed answers.

"Did you know that Matt and Georgie were doing this?" Lulu wondered, examining her fingernails.

"Not until I saw you and Georgie at the theater," Johnny said softly. "Then I put the pieces together."

"Why do you think they did it?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't know Georgie," Johnny replied. "But knowing Matt, he's tired of listening to me talk about you and wanted to do something to help. Of course I'm sure he just made it worse. You probably want even less to do with me now."

"Don't be angry with Matt," Lulu responded. "He didn't set out to hurt you. I can't say the same for Georgie."

"I'm sure she wasn't trying to hurt you either," Johnny offered.

"Do you talk about me a lot?" Lulu asked. "With Matt, I mean."

"You're all I talk about," Johnny whispered. "You're all I think about."

"I don't want to hurt you over and over," Lulu said honestly. "But I've told you nothing will happen between us and I mean that."

"I never wanted to hurt you either," Johnny swore. "I don't know why you don't believe that."

"What I believe doesn't matter," Lulu said, looking at Johnny. "What matters is you believe me when I tell you there is nothing between us."

"I don't believe that," Johnny stated. "I know there is something and I know you feel it too. I don't care how long it takes, I'm not giving up."

"It's your time to waste," Lulu muttered, opening her door and running to her apartment building.

She entered her apartment and leaned against the door. Why did Johnny have to make it so damn difficult to hate him? She knew her resolve would crumble eventually, but she was trying to stay strong. If she gave in to Johnny and he hurt her again, she wouldn't survive. She had to stay strong.

No matter how much she wanted Johnny.


	10. Giving In

A/N – Hello everyone! I am really excited about this chapter! It was so much fun to write and I think everyone will love it! Thanks to everyone who is reading! Especially those of you who review! Reading all the comments is so encouraging, so please just drop a few words after reading! I will love you for it! Okay, on to the story!

**Chapter 9 – Giving In**

Georgie knocked on Lulu's door and waited impatiently for Lulu to answer. Lulu hadn't taken any of Georgie's calls since the movie set up and Georgie was feeling horrible. She didn't mean to upset Lulu, but she had to do something to make her friend see what was right in front of her face.

"What?" Lulu yelled, opening her door.

"I'm sorry," Georgie offered but Lulu scoffed.

"I heard you in your first one hundred messages," Lulu said. "It doesn't change what you did."

"I know," Georgie replied. "I thought if you just spent time with Johnny you would see he wasn't such a bad guy."

"How do you know?" Lulu asked. "How do you know he's not a bad guy? You told me you don't know him very well."

"You're right," Georgie conceded. "But I've talked to Matt a lot since you've been back in town. He keeps telling me how much Johnny cares about you and I know you care about him. If you both care about each other you should be together."

"Do you want to come in?" Lulu wondered and Georgie nodded. "I've never felt anything as hurtful as what happened with Johnny. It's too much of a risk to go there again."

"Answer me one question," Georgie requested. "Have you felt anything as wonderful as what happened with Johnny?"

"No," Lulu admitted slowly.

"Okay," Georgie nodded. "Isn't it too much of a risk to give up the possibility of all that happiness?"

"I don't know anymore," Lulu answered. "I just want things to be simple. Is that too much to ask?"

"If love was simple, it wouldn't be worth it," Georgie responded.

"But it would be less confusing," Lulu argued.

"I'm not saying you should just forgive him," Georgie replied. "I'm saying stop being so hard on him. Maybe allow yourself to get along with him."

"He is pretty relentless," Lulu observed.

"And what do you think of how relentless he is?" Georgie prodded.

"It's kind of cute," Lulu sighed.

"Cute?" Georgie asked.

"Okay," Lulu admitted. "It's sexy just like everything he does."

"You should tell him that," Georgie suggested.

"No way," Lulu laughed. "Although his smirk is sexy too, I don't need to see it all the time. If I admitted to him I thought he was sexy, I would never hear the end of it."

"So are you willing to spend more time with him?" Georgie wondered.

"I'm willing to let things happen the way they are meant to," Lulu answered.

"That's all I ask," Georgie smiled.

Her smile was one of victory. Lulu was willing to let fate take the reigns and Georgie had another great idea on how to push fate along.

"So are we friends again?" Georgie asked.

"Of course," Lulu replied.

"Great," Georgie responded. "Because my place needs painting in the worst way and one more brush would do wonders."

"I'd love to help you," Lulu offered.

"I'd love for you to help me," Georgie said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny didn't know if it was a good idea to accept the invitation to help Georgie paint her place after the movie incident. He didn't want to upset Lulu, but he wanted to see her and hopefully get some time alone with her again. Matt had come too and he knocked on the door at seven just as they had been instructed.

"Hey," Georgie greeted. "Come on in. We're ready to get started."

"Great," Matt smiled.

Johnny followed Matt in the door and his eyes immediately locked on Lulu. She looked beautiful. She was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts that showed off her beautiful legs. She caught him staring at her and smirked. He blushed slightly, but didn't look away.

"Okay," Georgie said brightly. "Lulu and I already taped everything, so all that we need to do is paint. I'm not looking for any fancy textures, so it should be simple."

"Let's get started," Johnny suggested.

Johnny grabbed two brushes and went to stand beside Lulu. He handed her a brush and smiled at her. She dipped the brush in the paint and turned to the wall to get started. He laughed under his breath and painted beside her. They continued painting silently for awhile until Georgie finally broke the silence.

"I am so thirsty," Georgie complained. "I don't think I have anything though."

"I think we could use a break," Matt noted. "Why don't we all go get something?"

"There's no need for everyone to go," Lulu argued. "Two people could get four drinks."

"You're right," Georgie agreed. "I'm buying so I have to go. And no offense, but I barely know you guys. I'm not leaving you two alone here, so that rules out Lulu."

"Johnny could go with you," Lulu offered, smirking at Johnny.

"No way," Matt cut in. "I drove here and I'm not letting him drive my car."

"You can just take Georgie's car," Lulu reasoned.

"Or you can stop fighting it," Georgie countered. "Matt and I will be back in about twenty minutes. Play nice."

Johnny laughed as Georgie and Matt left. He hated that Lulu still didn't want to be alone with him, but he found it amusing because he knew she didn't want to be alone with him because she didn't trust herself.

"I guess we should get to painting," Lulu said softly.

"Why are you so afraid to be alone with me?" Johnny wondered.

"I'm not," Lulu replied.

"Really?" Johnny prodded. "It seemed to me that you were pretty desperate to keep it from happening. I would be offended, but I know the answer to my question."

"And what is that?" Lulu asked.

"You're worried that if we're alone together, you won't be able to stop yourself," Johnny smirked, walking closer to her. "Admit it, Lulu. You're having a really hard time believing your own lies that there is nothing between us. With every second that passes, you want to give in and tell me that you want me like I want you."

"You're right," Lulu admitted, closing the distance between them and taking Johnny off guard. "I want to kiss you...right...now."

Johnny smiled and leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes and he did the same. Just as he was expecting to feel the softness of Lulu's lips, he felt something cold and wet come into contact with his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Lulu smiling triumphantly with her paint brush in hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Johnny muttered.

"Why?" Lulu asked. "You don't appreciate it when your ego gets bruised?"

"That's not it," Johnny shook his head. "I just don't think you will appreciate it when I retaliate."

"You wouldn't," Lulu said slowly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Johnny smirked.

"You should never go against a Spencer in anything," Lulu warned.

"You started this," Johnny laughed. "I'll finish it."

With those words, Johnny brought his brush to Lulu's face and smeared the paint down her forehead, over her nose, skipped her lips, but dotted her chin. Lulu's mouth opened in horror and she dipped her brush and spread paint across his face. The paint began to fly wildly as both Johnny and Lulu retaliated against each other. After five minutes of all out war, Johnny took Lulu's brush and cornered her with both brushes.

"Surrender?" Johnny asked.

"I have paint everywhere," Lulu pointed out. "What's a little more?"

"You're right," Johnny breathed, setting the brushes off to the side. "I don't want to get any more paint on your beautiful face."

"What do you want?" Lulu wondered.

"I can admit it," Johnny whispered. "I want to kiss you."

"No one's stopping you," Lulu smiled.

Johnny leaned close to Lulu and she held still. He looked into her eyes and found the passion he remembered from their first night together staring back at him. Her breathing was growing shallow as Johnny slowly inched closer to her lips. Just as his lips grazed hers, the door opened and Johnny and Lulu jumped away from each other.

"What the hell happened here?" Georgie demanded, taking notice of the paint that covered both Johnny and Lulu. "I'm going to have to buy more paint."

"Lulu started it," Johnny laughed.

"And you were completely innocent?" Lulu asked.

"Never," Johnny smirked and Lulu blushed.

"Do you two want us to leave again?" Matt wondered with a smirk of his own.

"That won't be necessary," Lulu smiled, finally tearing her gaze from Johnny's. "But maybe we can finish tomorrow. I'm a mess and I want to clean up."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Johnny agreed.

"So you two want to ditch me because you got into a paint fight with each other and as a result got dirty?" Georgie questioned and Johnny and Lulu nodded. "Just checking. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. But no more paint fights."

"I promise," Johnny smiled. "As long as Lulu does."

"I do," Lulu agreed. "See you tomorrow."

Georgie watched Lulu leave and smirked at Johnny. He rolled his eyes and followed Lulu out the door. Georgie turned to Matt and they both burst into laughter.

"Did you see how flustered they were when we came in here?" Matt said between laughs.

"I'm glad we got back when we did," Georgie giggled. "I'm scared to think what would have happened in my apartment if we had gotten here five minutes later."

"I bet Johnny will want to kill me for us walking in when we did," Matt replied.

"At least they're finally giving in to each other," Georgie sighed. "We had to work pretty hard."

"I didn't mind so much," Matt smiled. "I like plotting with you."

"I like plotting with you too," Georgie agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny hurried out of the building to catch up to Lulu. He found her leaning against her car, obviously waiting for him to come. He offered her a smile and she blushed slightly. He couldn't help but love the effect he had on her.

"Hey," Johnny said softly.

"Hi," Lulu muttered. "About what happened in the apartment..."

"I'm not going to forget it," Johnny interrupted. "Don't ask me to."

"I wasn't going to," Lulu replied. "I was going to ask you what it meant."

"What it meant to me?" Johnny asked and Lulu nodded. "It meant a lot. I liked being in the moment with you. I wish I had really gotten to kiss you, but I'm hoping that wasn't the last chance I had."

"It wasn't," Lulu whispered. "As much as I've tried to make myself hate you, I can't do it. I'm tired of trying."

"I know that I hurt you," Johnny started, but Lulu cut him off.

"It's in the past," Lulu assured him. "You've proven that you aren't the horrible guy I thought you were. I would rather just go forward."

"Do you mean that?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes," Lulu nodded.

"I'm really glad," Johnny smiled. "So, in the spirit of moving forward, would you like to go with me to the gala at the Metro Court on Saturday night?"

"I would love to," Lulu answered.

"Great," Johnny responded.

"Wow, a gala," Lulu laughed. "Do I have to wear a fancy dress?"

"I think you're supposed to," Johnny replied. "But I don't care what you wear, as long as you're with me."

Johnny watched Lulu blush again and he smiled. He brought his hand to her face and traced the paint that was still there. She laughed lightly and he laughed because she was laughing.

"What are you waiting for?" Lulu smirked. "I thought you wanted to kiss me."

It was Johnny's turn to blush at Lulu's boldness, but he quickly recovered. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were gentle, but passionate and she returned his kiss with everything she had. Her hands came to his chest and she softly pushed him away. She smiled coyly at him and he smirked.

"That's enough, Zacchara," Lulu giggled. "I would hate for you to think I'm easy."

"Trust me," Johnny quipped. "After the last few weeks I know you're anything but easy."

"I like to think I'm worth the wait," Lulu said.

"I'd wait forever for you," Johnny promised.

"I better go," Lulu noted. "The longer I'm covered in this paint, the harder it will be to get it off. And I have a date on Saturday that requires me to look my best."

"Covered in paint or not, your date will be the luckiest man on earth," Johnny responded. "Goodnight."

"Night," Lulu said, getting in her car.

Johnny watched her drive away on cloud nine. He had wanted her for so long and it was finally going to happen. He was finally getting a chance to be with the woman he loved. He was lost in dreamland when Matt tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Johnny demanded.

"You're lucky it was me and not an enemy or something," Matt laughed. "So it obviously went well. What happened?"

"We talked," Johnny answered. "She told me she was going to stop fighting her feelings for me."

"Finally," Matt sighed. "I'm tired of forcing you two together."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy spending all that time with Georgie," Johnny smirked. "I saw you looking at her."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Matt shook his head.

"I have no problem with you dating Georgie as long as you don't do anything to compromise Lulu and me," Johnny replied. "Maybe you could take her to the gala this weekend."

"Are you taking Lulu?" Matt wondered and Johnny nodded. "I don't know. I'm not a gala kind of guy."

"Well, we'll save your place at our table," Johnny offered.

"I'm happy for you, Johnny," Matt smiled. "I know how much you love her."

Johnny offered his friend a smile. He did love Lulu. He loved her more than anything and he was so relieved to finally start the relationship he envisioned with her all those months ago when he found her note in Las Vegas.


	11. Blast From the Past

A/N – I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully you will like this one too! It is short, but I I ended it in an appropriate place, I think. Thanks to everyone who reads and I would love a review to let me know how you feel about the story!

**Chapter 10 – Blast From the Past**

Johnny couldn't take his eyes off of Lulu. She was his dream come true. She laughed and talked with Georgie and Matt as the four enjoyed themselves at the gala. When Johnny arrived to pick Lulu up for the gala she was waiting outside. His breath had left his body at the sight of her in her pale blue dress that made the light in her eyes sparkle even brighter. The dress was sleeveless and had a deep neckline that showed enough to make Johnny's mouth water, but was still tasteful.

"I'm going to get a drink from the bar," Matt said, breaking Johnny's trance. "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with you," Georgie volunteered. "I could use something other than champagne. What about you two?"

"I'm fine," they said in unison.

"Okay, we'll be back in a bit," Georgie smiled.

"You've barely said anything all night," Lulu said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"It's more than okay," Johnny whispered. "I haven't said anything because I've been too busy watching you have a good time."

"Are you having a good time?" Lulu wondered.

"Of course," Johnny answered. "I'm with you."

Lulu's heart melted at his words. He looked gorgeous in his tuxedo. Like he was born to wear one. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips and she responded, scooting closer to him and bringing her hand to his face. He broke the kiss and moved to look in her eyes.

"Dance with me?" Johnny requested.

"I'd love to," Lulu said sweetly.

Johnny led Lulu to the dance floor and she placed her arms around his neck. His hands came to her waist and they swayed to the slow music. Lulu rested her head on his chest and Johnny leaned his head against hers.

"What are you thinking?" Johnny asked softly.

"Just that I've been waiting awhile to dance with you like this," Lulu replied.

"Me too," Johnny confessed. "I've been dreaming about holding you like this and whispering in your ear. Telling you how beautiful you are."

"There's a lot that I want to tell you, too," Lulu responded. "But not here. Maybe after the party we could go somewhere and talk. Just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Johnny agreed.

Johnny loved the idea. He didn't care if it was early in their relationship. Johnny was going to tell Lulu how deeply he felt for her as soon as he possibly could. He was sure if he waited he would burst from all the love he had for Lulu that he hadn't expressed.

The song ended and Lulu made her way back to the table while Johnny went to get them both some more champagne. Lulu was happy Johnny agreed to talk with her alone later. She knew she needed to be honest about the depth of her feelings for him. She realized it was early to be telling Johnny she loved him, but she had been in love with him for so long that it seemed time to tell him.

"You two seemed happy on the dance floor," Georgie commented as Lulu took her seat.

"We are happy," Lulu smiled.

"We're happy that you're happy," Matt laughed. "Everyone's happy."

"You can't let us have one sappy moment without your sarcasm can you?" Lulu questioned.

"It wouldn't be right," Matt smirked.

"What wouldn't be right?" Johnny asked, sitting at the table and handing Lulu her glass of champagne.

"Matt being serious for an entire minute," Lulu answered.

"I'm offended," Matt pouted. "I seriously worked my ass off to get you two back together."

"That's true," Georgie noted. "We both did."

"I would say thank you, but then I would have to admit you did something," Johnny said to Matt. "If I do that, I will never hear the end of it."

"Another true statement," Matt admitted and everyone laughed.

Johnny's hand found Lulu's and he squeezed gently. She smiled at him and then the smile faded as she saw someone approaching their table. She had never seen the girl in her life, but Johnny apparently had. He had followed her gaze and his face went white when he saw the girl coming. His hand had abandoned Lulu's and run over his face.

"This table seems like a lot of laughs," the strange girl said. "Is there room for me, Johnny?"

Lulu looked to Georgie, but Georgie seemed just as confused as Lulu about the identity of this intruder. Matt, however, was mimicking Johnny's position. They both seemed uncomfortable at the presence of the girl.

"Not really, Betsy," Johnny muttered. "We're all full."

Betsy? Who was Betsy and how did Johnny know her? Better yet, why did he seem to dread talking to her? Was she just annoying or did they have some kind of a past?

"I'm sure you can make room for me," Betsy said flirtatiously. "You always used to."

They did have a past. Johnny's face said it all. Lulu was very curious as to exactly what kind of a past Johnny had with Betsy. She didn't exactly look like Johnny's type, but maybe Lulu didn't know what his type was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Johnny replied.

"Yes you do, silly," Betsy squealed. "Remember how we used to talk on the phone all the time?"

Lulu didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Johnny obviously had some kind of relationship with Betsy, but she couldn't figure out the nature of the relationship. Looking at Betsy it was serious. Looking at Johnny it was a mistake that was coming back to haunt him.

"Betsy, do you remember me?" Matt asked sweetly. "I'm Matt."

"Of course," Betsy smiled. "Johnny always talked so highly of you."

She knew Johnny well enough that she knew Matt. This just got worse as time went on.

"I really didn't," Johnny argued.

"So why has it been three months since I've heard from you?" Betsy asked.

Three months. Three months ago Lulu was still in France. Three months ago Johnny was supposedly agonizing over Lulu. But according to Betsy, three months ago Johnny was dating her.

"I think the answer to that is obvious," Johnny responded. "I wasn't interested."

"But you were interested for two months," Betsy pouted. "What changed?"

Two months. Johnny was so hung up on Lulu that he dated another girl for two months? No. Johnny had no intentions of ever seeing or speaking to Lulu again until she moved to Port Charles. Then his guilt had taken over and he had pursued her. He had lied about everything. And she fell for it.

Suddenly, Lulu felt like there was no air in the room. Her lungs were collapsing and she couldn't breathe. She had to get out of there. She had to get as far away from Johnny Zacchara as possible. She couldn't believe she was his victim again. After everything she had gone through the last time, it was about to happen all over again. Her heart was being shattered all over again.

She jumped out of her seat and walked furiously toward the stairwell. She heard Johnny call her name, but she didn't turn around. She felt someone beside her and she looked to see Georgie following her out of the building. She didn't stop though. She couldn't stop because as soon as she stopped walking she would collapse into the pain that was building in her chest from her broken heart.


	12. Not Worth It

A/N – Here is the next chapter. For those of you wondering who Betsy is, that will be revealed. Also, this story is wrapping up, so I am extra interested in hearing what your thoughts are. Not just about each chapter, but the story as a whole. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 11 – Not Worth It**

Johnny didn't know what to do. He couldn't seem to breathe. Lulu had just walked away. Not just from the table, but from him. She ran from him because she expected him to hurt her and he had unintentionally come through on those expectations.

"I have to go after her," Johnny said when he finally found his voice.

"No you don't," Betsy argued. "You've got me."

All of Johnny's emotions changed into one. Anger. He directed all of this anger at Betsy.

"You shut the hell up," Johnny yelled. "There was never anything between us. I only pretended to be interested in you so Jason and I could do business with your father. When that fell through, I didn't call you again. Trust me, when I'm interested in someone I pursue them. Just like I've been doing with Lulu. I've been trying to get her to trust me for a month. But now thanks to you and your stupidity that's all gone to hell."

"Calm down, Johnny," Matt advised.

"Calm down?" Johnny scoffed. "She walked out and you want me to calm down."

"I don't understand why that girl is so important," Betsy sighed.

"You need to go," Matt ordered.

Betsy rolled her eyes and walked away. Johnny fell back into his seat. He didn't know what to do. After everything he had been through to gain Lulu's trust again, it was all wiped away in less than five minutes. He hadn't even gotten to tell her he loved her.

"Be honest," Johnny muttered, looking at Matt. "Will she ever trust me again?"

"I don't know," Matt answered honestly. "I just don't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu moped into her apartment. She didn't want Georgie to follow her, but her best friend would not be denied. Lulu knew Georgie was concerned, but she felt like being alone. She didn't want to talk about Johnny's betrayal or how much pain she was in.

"You don't have to stay," Lulu sighed. "I'll be fine. I don't need you watching me. I would honestly rather be alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Georgie said adamantly. "You need to talk about what just happened."

"I don't have anything to say," Lulu replied. "Except for one thing. I have one thing to say to you."

"Okay," Georgie said cautiously.

"I told you so," Lulu screamed.

"What?" Georgie asked.

"I told you if I gave Johnny the chance to hurt me again he would do it," Lulu seethed. "I told you trusting him was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen. 'Give him a chance, Lulu. He really cares about you, Lulu.' You convinced me to put my heart on the line again and look what happened."

"You're blaming me?" Georgie questioned. "I don't even have a response because of how ridiculous you sound."

"I told you to leave," Lulu snapped. "You wanted to stay, so this is what you get."

"Fine," Georgie smirked. "Yell at me if you want to. I just don't want you to hold it all in."

"What if I want to cry?" Lulu wondered, sinking into the couch while tears filled her eyes.

"That's okay too," Georgie responded, sitting next to her.

"I can't believe this," Lulu cried. "Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did I open myself up to him again?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Georgie soothed.

"Yes, you can," Lulu argued. "You just have to stop watching romantic movies and listening to love songs. Those kinds of things make you want to fall in love and if you want to fall in love it's more likely to happen."

"I don't think that's true," Georgie replied. "But even if it is, what kind of life is that? Guarding against love and happiness all the time?"

"A life that doesn't hurt as much as this one does," Lulu sobbed.

"You survived it the first time," Georgie reminded her. "You can do it again."

"I shouldn't have to," Lulu frowned. "I should have never given him another chance."

"I know you don't want to hear this," Georgie said slowly. "But do you think there may be a chance that this was a misunderstanding?"

"I don't think so," Lulu shook her head. "If there was an explanation he would have offered it, but he didn't. He was a deer caught in the headlights."

"You didn't give him too much time to explain," Georgie pointed out. "I'm not trying to defend him, but it just seems strange to me he would work so hard to get you back and still keep a secret from you. Especially one that could be so easily exposed."

"He's arrogant," Lulu replied. "I already forgave him once and he thought I would just look the other way about Betsy too."

"Even if that was the case," Georgie continued. "Did you look at Betsy? She didn't exactly look like his type. She's the exact opposite of you."

"What makes you think I'm his type?" Lulu countered.

"The way he looks at you," Georgie answered honestly.

"It's all an act," Lulu said sadly. "For all I know he did all this to get me in bed again."

"I don't believe that," Georgie responded. "And I don't think you do either."

"I believe that it's over," Lulu said tearfully. "For good. I'm not going to waste any more of my time on Johnny Zacchara."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny took a long swig from his bottle of Jack Daniels. Technically, his second bottle. He had gone to the liquor store after leaving the Metro Court and then headed to his office. Matt sat in the corner waiting for him to speak, but he had nothing to say. What was he supposed to say? He lost Lulu again and his heart couldn't take it this time. All he wanted to do was drink until he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Or maybe until the liquor killed him. He didn't know which he would choose yet.

"You need to slow down," Matt advised. "Unless you're trying to kill yourself."

Johnny laughed darkly. It was ironic that his friend was giving voice to his thoughts. Death had to be better than the pain of losing Lulu, didn't it? Of course if he was dead he would really never see her again. Alive there was the small chance that he would catch a glimpse of her smile or hear a bit of her melodic laughter. He sat the bottle down on his desk.

"How long are you going to sit there?" Johnny wondered.

"At least until morning when you need help recovering from the horrible hangover you're giving yourself right now," Matt answered.

"Why did this happen to me?" Johnny asked.

"No one knows the answer to that," Matt said softly.

"Somebody has to," Johnny sighed. "Somebody has to be able to explain to me why I lost her again. I need an explanation."

"You believe in fate," Matt replied. "I think maybe it's time to accept that it's not meant to happen for you two."

"But I love her," Johnny said as tears filled his eyes. "I don't care about fate or what's meant to be. I _**love**_ her. That's what I care about."

"I know you do," Matt sympathized. "But what are you going to do? Chase her for another month? What if she doesn't want to forgive you?"

Johnny didn't want to think about that. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

"She has to," Johnny muttered. "I'll chase her forever."

"Really?" Matt wondered. "Even if she doesn't want you to?"

"I don't know," Johnny relented. "How do I let go?"

"If I knew I would tell you," Matt offered. "But I think you have to find a way. Or you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life."

"That's unavoidable," Johnny replied. "She changed my life. She changed me. I never wanted to fall in love before I met her, but now I don't know how to live without it."

"Maybe you don't have to," Matt suggested.

"There's never going to be someone else," Johnny stated.

"I know," Matt nodded. "But maybe it's not over with Lulu."

"You were pretty sure it was a few minutes ago," Johnny reminded him.

"That's because Lulu giving you another chance doesn't make sense to me," Matt responded. "But then I remembered that nothing about the two of you makes sense to me. You don't play by the rules of the world I grew up in. It's something different, something special."

"So what do you think I should do?" Johnny asked.

"I think you should give her some time," Matt answered. "Let her cool off and then you should try to talk to her. It might not work, but I think it's worth a try."

"It definitely is," Johnny replied. "She's all I want."

Johnny knew the next few days of giving Lulu space would be the hardest of his life, but he had to let her breathe if he was ever going to get her back. He needed her back. He needed to tell her he loved her and kiss her in a way that let her know his words were true. He had to get her back. He would get her back. No matter what he had to do or how long it took to make it happen.

Johnny was going to be with Lulu again.


	13. Can't Understand

A/N – Alright, so here is the newest installment. I enjoyed writing this chapter because it's very emotion driven and I love writing the thoughts and feelings of Johnny and Lulu. I know that Lulu's stubbornness is a little frustrating, but just hang in there and trust me! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 12 – Can't Understand**

Lulu was tired of her apartment. She hadn't left it since the night of the gala. She had ordered in or cooked for herself. She was afraid to leave because she was afraid to face Johnny. She didn't know if her heart could take looking him in the eye. She didn't want to hear his lies or excuses. So she didn't leave her apartment.

But now she was beginning to hate everything about it.

She had rearranged her furniture, cleaned every surface and even planned to repaint. The paint ideas were what got her in trouble. Thinking of paint made her think of Johnny and she ended up sobbing in the middle of the floor with her head in her hands. She hated feeling all of the pain. She hated not being in control of her emotions. She hated Johnny for breaking her heart.

She hated herself for still loving him.

She found her CD of classical music and put it in the player in the bathroom. Then she drew herself a warm bath and added her lavender bubble bath. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and removed her clothes and stepped into the inviting water. She relaxed back into the water and tried to forget every day since she met Johnny. She wanted to erase him from her memory. She believed that if she couldn't remember him, he couldn't hurt her anymore.

She closed her eyes and let the music consume her. She recognized the song, but she couldn't remember the title. It was a beautiful piano piece that brought a smile to her face. Then the tears came to her eyes. It was Clair de Lune. The song she and Johnny had talked about on their date.

"_I love classical music," Lulu said softly. "What about you?" _

"_Definitely," Johnny nodded. "But I'd rather play it than listen to it." _

"_Play it?" Lulu asked. _

"_Yeah," Johnny breathed. "I play piano." _

"_I never would have guessed that," Lulu laughed. _

"_I do," Johnny replied. _

"_What's your favorite song to play?" Lulu wondered. _

"_It's a piece by Debussy," Johnny answered. "It's called Clair de Lune." _

"_Why is it your favorite?" Lulu questioned. _

"_It's like a beautiful love story," Johnny whispered. "It starts off slow and painful. Like a longing to be with someone. But it speeds up and the melody becomes joyful. Like you finally found the one you love and you're completely happy. And then it slows again, but there isn't pain. It's contentment with the love and life you have now." _

"_Wow," Lulu smiled. "I've never thought of the song that way before." _

"_Do you know it?" Johnny asked. _

"_It's on a CD I have," Lulu responded. "I've always enjoyed it. I think I will even more now." _

Lulu leaned her head back against the edge of the tub as the last notes of the song rang out. She wished that the love story that Johnny described to her on their date had been theirs. It had been for awhile. She had longed for Johnny and she had been completely happy for a short time. But now instead of contentment, she felt emptiness.

Her body tensed as the sobs came again. She couldn't stop them as they took her over and she sat in the tub and cried for almost an hour. She was sure she would run out of tears, but she never did. She never ran out of tears or pain.

She finally pulled herself together and got out of the tub. She dried off and dressed quickly while the tub drained. She then began gathering some items and throwing them into a bag. She took enough clothes for a week, but she didn't know how long she would be gone. She just knew she had to go. She had to get away from her apartment and hopefully away from all the misery that she was experiencing.

"Tracy?" Lulu said into the phone. "Is it okay if I stay at the mansion for a little while?"

She was walking out the door as she called to ask Tracy if it was okay to stay with her. She could have stayed with one of her brothers, but they would ask too many questions. She also hoped that the drama of the Quartermaine mansion would take her mind off things. Tracy agreed to her request and Lulu climbed into her car. She sped away from her apartment building, desperately hoping that she could escape her heartache.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was going crazy.

As Matt had advised, he had given Lulu space and used that time to come up with ways to explain his relationship with Betsy, ask for Lulu's forgiveness and tell her he loved her. He spent three days thinking and waiting for Lulu to cool off enough before he couldn't wait anymore. He called her and she didn't answer. He knew that was likely to happen. She had also been calling in sick to work and he guessed it was to avoid seeing him.

It killed him to think that she hated him, but with every day that went by and with every phone call and text that she ignored it became more and more apparent that she did. After day five, he went to her apartment. It was ten o'clock at night and he knew he was crazy to be there, but he had to see her. He had been driving to try to calm his nerves, but it hadn't helped. His car had steered itself to her place and he ended up knocking furiously on her door.

He had gotten several demands to hush from her neighbors as he called her name through her door. She had to be home at such a late time. He wasn't going to let her keep ignoring him. After knocking and yelling for almost thirty minutes, he sulked back to his car. He fell into the seat and leaned his head against the steering wheel.

He didn't know what to do. Lulu, the woman he loved more than he ever believed he was capable of loving, hated him. She wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Life had knocked him on his ass several times, but this time he didn't know how to get up.

He closed his eyes and thought about Lulu. She was everything to him. His heart and soul. He wanted desperately to go back to the night they made love. He wanted to change one thing. Instead of letting himself go to sleep without talking to her, he wanted to tell her exactly what it had meant to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her while she slept. He wanted to wake up to her smile and kiss her as she opened her eyes slowly. He felt like if he could go back and do all of those things, he wouldn't be where he was.

But there was a problem with that thinking and he realized it quickly. Everything that had happened had led him to falling in love with Lulu and that was a feeling he wouldn't trade for the world. Had he done things differently after their night together, there was no telling what would have happened between them. How could he wish for a fate different than loving Lulu? Loving her was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He sat in his car, thinking of her, and drifted off to sleep.

He woke to someone beating against his window. Blinded by the sun, he squinted to discern who was there. When his eyes adjusted, he realized it was Georgie. He opened the door to get out of the car, silently wondering what she was doing there.

"Lulu's not here," Georgie remarked.

"Do you know where she is?" Johnny asked.

"Of course," Georgie answered.

"Well," Johnny said expectantly.

"I'm not telling you," Georgie replied. "You're the reason she decided to leave."

"Leave?" Johnny questioned sadly. "Leave where? Just her place, Port Charles, the country, what?"

"Calm down," Georgie laughed.

"I wish people would quit telling me to calm down where Lulu is concerned," Johnny muttered. "You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone who hates you for something you didn't even do."

"I don't think Lulu hates you," Georgie offered.

"Then why won't she take my calls?" Johnny wondered. "Or come to work? Why did she leave her apartment?"

"Because she doesn't want to be with you," Georgie responded and Johnny's face fell. "I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to let it go. She gave up on the two of you making it work."

"Why?" Johnny asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"A person can only take so much, Johnny," Georgie said softly. "I tried to change her mind, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"You're wrong," Johnny shook his head. "She just needs more time."

"I know her," Georgie replied. "I'm sorry, Johnny. It's over."

"What am I supposed to do?" Johnny demanded. "I...she...it can't be over. There are things she doesn't know. I never had anything to do with Betsy. It was a business move that didn't even work out. Lulu is the only woman I've ever loved. She's it for me. I have to tell her that."

"If you were never really with Betsy," Georgie started. "Why didn't you tell Lulu that before she left the gala?"

"I was so angry that Betsy was even there talking to me," Johnny answered. "And I never dreamed Lulu would believe her or think that I had lied to her in some way. Then when Lulu left I was in too much shock to even go after her."

"Are you lying right now?" Georgie questioned.

"No," Johnny sighed. "You can ask Matt. He knows how much I hated talking to Betsy."

"I think I believe you," Georgie admitted. "But I can't do anything about making Lulu talk to you. You're going to need a miracle for that. And I don't think spending nights in your car outside her apartment is the best way to get that miracle."

"I know," Johnny nodded, breathing deeply. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," Georgie nodded.

"Get Lulu back to work," Johnny requested. "If you can get her to work, I can do the rest."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu walked into the coffee shop and smiled shyly at Derek who gave her a confused look.

"Do I know you?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Lulu apologized. "I know I haven't worked in forever. I've just been dealing with some personal issues and I didn't think I would do a very good job."

"I would lie and say it's not a problem, but it was hard covering for you for the last week," Derek replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't fire me," Lulu muttered.

"I would have," Derek said honestly. "The boss wouldn't allow it."

Lulu's stance wavered, but she held her resolve. She was over Johnny Zacchara. It had taken the entire week, but she finally had stopped crying and put herself back together. She had planned to quit, but Georgie had convinced her to go back and face him. She said it was the only way to truly get over him and Lulu couldn't argue that point.

"I'm grateful," Lulu smiled. "So I'm back if you need help."

"Definitely," Derek nodded. "I'm glad you got here before the morning rush."

"Hey," Lulu said, making Derek look at her. "Is there a way I can make this up to you? Missing so much, I mean."

"Well," Derek thought. "I have a date tonight. It would be great if you could close for me so I could get out of here early."

Lulu thought about it. Johnny was likely to work late which meant she would be left alone with him at the end of the night. She seriously considered saying no, but she decided to do it. She had to face Johnny sooner or later and she wanted to get it over with.

"Sure," Lulu responded. "I'll close early tonight."


	14. Fight For Love

A/N – Thanks to all of the readers! After this chapter, only the epilogue remains! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 13 – Fight For Love**

Lulu was leaning against the counter of the coffee shop. It had been a slow day and Lulu was grateful that her first day back wasn't too hectic. She looked to Derek who was sitting at one of the tables with his head resting against his hand.

"Why don't you go ahead and leave?" Lulu suggested. "I don't think anything will happen that I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Of course," Lulu smiled.

"Alright," Derek agreed. "The boss is in the back if you have a problem with a customer. The key to lock up is under the counter. You'll have to be here early tomorrow to bring it back for opening. The boss will probably want coffee later, so be ready for that. I think that's it."

"Okay," Lulu nodded. "Have fun on your date."

"Thanks again," Derek offered, walking out the door.

Lulu opened a magazine and began to read. She had been reading for five minutes when the first customer came in. Soon, the place was busier than it had ever been and Lulu was going crazy trying to keep up with all of the people who needed refills and working the register. She worked tirelessly for two hours before the traffic finally slowed down. The place finally emptied out five minutes before closing time and Lulu quickly flipped the sign to close and locked the door.

She began washing tables and refilled all of the packet holders. She went behind the counter and emptied the coffee pot and started a fresh pot for Johnny to have if he needed it after she left like Derek usually did. She wiped the counter while the coffee brewed. The phone rang and she froze. She had brought Johnny coffee six times already that day and each time she had only set the cup on his desk and turned around without letting him get a word in. She didn't know if she could do it again. She pushed the button to stop the call and looked to the pot that was ready. She took a deep breath and poured his cup of coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny sat behind his desk. He knew that Lulu was closing today from Derek telling him earlier so he asked for another cup of coffee before she left, hoping she might listen to him. He looked up as she marched into his office with an angry scowl on her face. He found her fire so sexy he could barely remember all the things he wanted to say to her.

"Have you had enough coffee today?" Lulu asked sarcastically. "Or what is it you told me? You like seeing me. Have you seen enough of me today?"

"No," Johnny smirked. "I've only seen glimpses of you because you're too much of a coward to spend more than a second in a room with me."

"A coward?" Lulu scoffed. "You're right. I'm so much of a coward that I put myself out there to a complete stranger that I spent the night with in Las Vegas. I'm so much of a coward that I gave you another chance at making it work with me. I'm so much of a coward that I came back to work for you even after you've done nothing but break my heart."

"I've done nothing but break your heart?" Johnny countered, standing up. "How about me working my ass off to get you back? How I refused to give up on being with you because it was the only thing I wanted in the world?"

"I don't need anymore of your lies," Lulu rolled her eyes. "I am not the only thing you want in the world. I mean there's Betsy for one thing. And probably a ton of other girls I don't know about. The only reason you have ever wanted me is because I was convenient. I was convenient the first night we met and I was convenient when I moved to town."

"How can you even say those things?" Johnny questioned. "First of all, I was never with Betsy. I used her to try to get ahead in business and was actually happy the deal fell through so I could stop dealing with her. Second, there were no other girls. You're the only woman I've thought of since the night we made love. And finally, I have never once treated you like you were easy or anything like that. I respect you more than I've ever respected some one."

"Really?" Lulu replied. "So the way you show me that you don't think I'm easy is by not calling me after our one-night stand?"

"Maybe it's a waste of time to go after you because anytime I do something wrong, you're going to throw that in my face," Johnny accused.

"I have every right to," Lulu yelled. "But I guess you think I should just forget the weeks I spent crying over you. You know what, go to hell."

"I told you before that I did call," Johnny said loudly, walking around the desk to stand in front of her. "You just didn't want to hear it."

"Fine, when did you supposedly call?" Lulu demanded.

"The business was crazy when I got back to Port Charles," Johnny explained. "I didn't get a chance to call for a month. When I called you had already written me off and canceled your service."

"I canceled my service because I lost my phone," Lulu argued. "I might have written you off by then, but it was because it took you a month to call."

"I just explained that," Johnny sighed.

"Being busy is no excuse," Lulu screamed. "If you had really wanted to be with me, you would have found a way to call before then."

"You are the most frustratingly stubborn person I've ever met," Johnny said in exasperation.

"Then why the hell won't you leave me alone?" Lulu asked.

"Because as pissed off as I get when you're being ridiculous," Johnny answered. "I also never feel more alive than when I'm in a room with you. Whether we're fighting or kissing or just sitting there. I want you in a way I didn't think it was possible to want someone."

"That's great," Lulu replied. "But I don't want you. I don't want to be hurt every time I turn around. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Then quit," Johnny demanded. "Because if you really wanted to cut ties with me completely that's what you would do."

"I need a job," Lulu reasoned.

"There are other jobs in this town," Johnny shrugged. "The only reason you're still working for me is because you want to. Contrary to the facts that you've convinced yourself of, you do want to be near me. You want to be as close to me as possible."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lulu said, trying to shove past him to get to the door.

"Stop running," Johnny ordered, holding her in place. "Every time you get scared of your feelings for me you run."

"There are no feelings to be scared of," Lulu insisted.

"That's crap," Johnny laughed. "If you had no feelings for me I wouldn't have been able to hurt you. And I'm sorry I did, Lulu. I am so sorry that I hurt you and I never want to do it again. I can't promise you I won't, but you can't assume I will."

"Stop pretending like you know me," Lulu demanded. "You don't know what I think or feel or anything about me."

"That's what you hate about me the most isn't it?" Johnny asked. "You hate that I know you. That I see right through your tough attitude and I know the real you. The you that wants me in spite of yourself. The you that believes that I never meant to hurt you. The you that wants nothing more than to be happy with me. You hate that I can see that side of you because it makes you vulnerable."

"You're so full of yourself," Lulu yelled. "You always have to be right. Never mind the fact that you don't make any sense."

"Then tell me I'm wrong," Johnny challenged, stepping closer to Lulu. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I mean nothing to you."

"What do you want from me?" Lulu wondered, stepping back.

"You," Johnny whispered. "The only thing I want to do is love you."

"What?" Lulu asked in disbelief.

"I'm in love with you," Johnny admitted. "I have been from the minute I laid eyes on you. I love everything about you. Your heart, your mind, your fighting spirit, even how you drive me crazy. I love you, Lulu Spencer. And I think you love me too."

"You're wrong," Lulu shook her head.

"Really?" Johnny asked, pushing her backwards toward the desk.

"Yes," Lulu breathed as Johnny trapped her against the desk.

"Then prove it," Johnny suggested, pressing his body lightly into hers. "Say it. Look at me and tell me you don't love me."

"I...I," Lulu tried as Johnny gazed deeply into her eyes.

"You what?" Johnny whispered against her lips.

"I love you," Lulu admitted and Johnny's lips immediately descended on hers.

Lulu's arms latched around Johnny's neck and she deepened the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths like their first night together, both of them only wanting more. After finally admitting the depth of their feelings, they abandoned logic and let the passion they had been holding back for months consume them as they kissed.

Johnny broke his lips from hers and immediately started trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Lulu gasped as Johnny bit her roughly and then soothed it with his tongue. She felt no regret as he continued to assault her neck. She didn't regret telling him she loved him and she didn't regret kissing him. He brought his lips back to hers and she showed him she didn't regret it.

Her hands broke from around his neck and ran down his chest to the hem of his tight black T-shirt. She pulled back from his lips so she could remove his shirt. His shirt hit the floor and hers followed soon afterwards. She pressed her lips to his chest and he reached around her and pushed all of the papers on his desk to the floor. He lifted her into his arms and laid her back on the desk. She pulled him down on top of her and their lips met again with passion and anticipation of what was to come.

Johnny's hands roamed her body as he tried to learn every inch of the beautiful skin of the woman he worshiped. His lips followed his hands as Lulu worked his pants. She pushed his pants down his legs and he kicked them off, turning his attention to her jeans that were keeping him from kissing every part of her body the way he wanted to. Lulu arched into him and allowed him to slide the jeans from her body and add them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Johnny found Lulu's lips again and they laid there, skin against skin, kissing each other with all the love they felt in their hearts. They broke apart and Johnny leaned his forehead against hers. Staring in to Lulu's eyes, he found the fire that he found so enticing, the passion that he remembered from their first time and the love that he had craved for weeks. He kissed her gently as they removed each other's last articles of clothing that were the barrier from them being one again. He paused before entering, pulling back to catch her gaze again.

"I love you," Johnny whispered.

"I love you, too," Lulu breathed.

With that, Johnny began making love to her. He made up for the months they were apart in every move he made. Lulu clung tightly to him as he kissed her, swallowing her cries of passion. She wrapped a leg around his waist to bring him as close as possible, wanting to remember the feeling of the moment forever. The moment that would start the rest of their lives together. They both came to the same truth as they reached their climax together.

After everything that happened between them, there was nothing that would keep them apart again.


	15. Epilogue

A/N – This is the end of _Destiny_! :( It's always hard to see a story go, but this one is special to me because it was a project I did for my friend, Vee! I hope this story was as much fun for you all to read as it was for me to write. Let me know what you think!

**Epilogue - ...Lasts the Rest of Your Life**

"That was amazing," Lulu sighed.

Johnny laughed and pressed a kiss to her hair as he held her in his arms. Lulu curled into him and he tightened his grip. She sat up slightly and kissed him lovingly. He deepened the kiss and caressed her back. She pulled back and settled into his arms again.

"I love kissing you," Johnny whispered in her ear.

"That's not the only thing you love doing to me," Lulu breathed.

"Does it show that much?" Johnny asked.

"Oh yeah," Lulu laughed.

"Good," Johnny smiled and brought her in for another kiss.

Lulu moved to lay on top of Johnny without breaking the kiss. She loved kissing him too. She loved him period. She pulled back and looked in his eyes. He offered her a smile and she kissed his forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" Johnny wondered.

"Us," Lulu replied.

"I like that topic," Johnny responded. "What exactly are you thinking about us?"

"That I can't believe we're here," Lulu answered.

"There were some times when I didn't think we'd make it," Johnny admitted. "But I always wanted to end up here."

"Me too," Lulu agreed. "It's just all so surreal."

"What's your favorite memory of us?" Johnny questioned.

"I don't have just one," Lulu laughed.

"What about when we first met?" Johnny asked.

_Their eyes met and Johnny felt the spark instantly. He kissed her passionately and she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened his eyes to glance at the creep while he continued to kiss her. The guy was obviously pissed, but Johnny didn't care. He finally pulled out of the kiss to breathe and looked at his beauty, who looked a little dazed and confused. Johnny pushed her gently behind him and got in the face of the creep. _

"_Leave," Johnny ordered. _

_The man balled his fist and swung at Johnny. Johnny blocked his punch and put him on the floor in one swift movement. He took one step towards him and the man scrambled back to his feet and quickly left the dance floor. Johnny turned back to the woman he rescued and smiled. _

"_I'm Johnny," he said softly. _

"_My hero," she replied. _

"_What do I get for being your hero?" Johnny wondered. _

_She smiled seductively and moved closer to him, dancing to the music. His hands found her waist and he eliminated the space between them. She slowly slid her hands up his chest and locked them around his neck again. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. He let his fingers dig into her waist softly as their tongues dueled. After awhile she pulled away and he felt dazed. He had never been kissed like that._

"_Well hero Johnny," she whispered in his ear. "I'm Lulu. Was that thanks enough for you?"_

"_It was a start," Johnny laughed._

"That was pretty amazing," Lulu noted. "I still can't believe you kissed me. You had no idea who I was."

"It's not like you didn't kiss me back," Johnny smirked. "In fact you kissed me again as soon as you could."

"I couldn't help it," Lulu blushed. "You're a fantastic kisser."

"So is that your favorite memory?" Johnny wondered. "Or is it making love that first time?"

_He got the door open and Lulu stumbled backward into the room, pulling Johnny with her by the belt loops. Johnny dropped his wallet on the ground and pulled Lulu up into his arms. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked over to the bed and laid her down beneath him. He found her neck with his lips again as his hands began to survey her body underneath her shirt. Lulu worked some of the top buttons on his shirt before abandoning the buttons and ripping the shirt from his body. She tossed the shirt aside and rolled them so she was on top. He smiled in pleasure as she kissed her way down his chest and stomach. He found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off her body. _

_He rolled them again so she was trapped underneath him once more. She watched him as he layered her stomach with soft kisses while he worked the button of her jeans. She felt like she was the only one in his world in that moment and she knew he was the only one in hers. He slowly slid her jeans off of her body, kissing his way down her legs. He then stood at the edge of the bed and Lulu crawled to him. She unbuckled his belt and then undid the button of his jeans. She pulled his jeans down his legs and he stepped out of them. He recaptured her lips and pushed her back on the bed once more. He distracted her with his lips on her body while he removed the rest of their clothing. _

_Lulu's breath caught as she took Johnny in. He kissed her deeply and she arched her back into him. Lulu had never felt the kind of passion she felt in that moment. Johnny making love to her brought out strange feelings that she had never expected. She felt wanted, needed even. Like Johnny was enjoying this experience as much as she was. _

_Johnny shuddered in his release and Lulu followed shortly after and she held his head to her chest, kissing his forehead softly. Johnny trailed kisses up her chest and across her neck and jaw and captured her lips one last time before moving off of her and onto his own side of the bed. _

"I enjoyed every second of that too," Lulu admitted.

"I remember," Johnny said, placing a kiss behind her ear.

"You're so arrogant," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"Another thing you love about me," Johnny smirked.

"What's your favorite memory?" Lulu asked.

"I think it might be finding your note," Johnny replied.

_He saw a note and he picked it up to read it._

_**Johnny,**_

_** I believe in fate and that everything happens for a reason. I needed you last night and not just for sex. I needed you for reasons even I don't understand. I don't know if you feel the same way, but if you do I have left my number for you to call at the bottom of the note. No matter what happens I will not regret last night and I will always remember you as my hero. What will be, will be.**_

_** Lulu**_

_Johnny traced Lulu's number with his fingertips and a smile came to his face. He believed in fate too. He knew that his night with Lulu wasn't just a meaningless one night stand. Most of all, he did need Lulu. He carefully placed her note in his wallet. Her number had become one of his most prized possessions. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again._

"I honestly didn't think you cared at all," Lulu said. "I'm glad you really did."

"How could I not?" Johnny asked. "You're perfect."

"I am not," Lulu scoffed.

"Perfect for me," Johnny insisted.

"You're perfect for me, too," Lulu responded.

"You know what else was perfect?" Johnny asked with a laugh.

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"Seeing you after six months," Johnny answered.

_Lulu smiled while he hugged her but instantly tensed when the back door to the coffee shop opened and out walked Johnny. The man who had been on her mind for six months was suddenly standing in front of her._

_Johnny couldn't breathe. Lulu. The woman who had been on his mind for six months was suddenly standing in front of him. He realized that his Lulu was in Matt's arms and she was hugging him. He was confused at best. He stepped forward and Matt released his hold on Lulu and turned to see Johnny standing there. Their eyes still locked, Johnny took another tentative step forward. He had dreamed that this day would come, but his dreams had never come true. _

"_What are you doing here?" Johnny wondered. _

_Apparently not the way to react. _

"_You don't need to worry about what I'm doing here," Lulu spat. "In fact, don't worry about me at all. You made it pretty clear how you feel about me so just forget you saw me today. Forget we ever met at all."_

"How was that perfect?" Lulu laughed.

"Fate brought us together again," Johnny answered.

"True," Lulu agreed. "We're pretty perfect."

"You never used to think so," Johnny teased. "Remember how our first date ended?"

"_I want to know you," Johnny whispered. "I want to be your friend at least and I know we can never be anything if you hate me for what happened." _

"_I've had a nice time tonight," Lulu muttered. "But I don't think we could be anything more than employer and employee."_

_Johnny nodded and stood up quickly. He couldn't look at her anymore. His heart was breaking because he knew she was lying. He saw the look in her eyes. Lulu wanted more too, but he had hurt her once and she wasn't going to let him close enough to do it again. If only there was some way he could convince her he wouldn't do it again. _

"_I should take you home," Johnny offered. "Thanks for at least giving me the chance."_

"That's definitely not my favorite memory," Lulu frowned.

"Well thank goodness we had good friends that helped us past your stubbornness," Johnny noted.

"And practically fell in love along the way," Lulu added.

_Georgie turned to Matt and they both burst into laughter. _

"_Did you see how flustered they were when we came in here?" Matt said between laughs. _

"_I'm glad we got back when we did," Georgie giggled. "I'm scared to think what would have happened in my apartment if we had gotten here five minutes later." _

"_I bet Johnny will want to kill me for us walking in when we did," Matt replied. _

"_At least they're finally giving in to each other," Georgie sighed. "We had to work pretty hard." _

"_I didn't mind so much," Matt smiled. "I like plotting with you." _

"_I like plotting with you too," Georgie agreed. _

"Georgie is a miracle worker," Johnny smiled. "I never thought I would see the day when Matt settled down."

"I didn't expect Georgie to settle down either," Lulu said, kissing him quickly. "I guess we rubbed of on them."

"It started at the gala," Johnny commented. "That night was so great before Betsy."

"_Are you having a good time?" Lulu wondered. _

"_Of course," Johnny answered. "I'm with you." _

_Lulu's heart melted at his words. He looked gorgeous in his tuxedo. Like he was born to wear one. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips and she responded, scooting closer to him and bringing her hand to his face. He broke the kiss and moved to look in her eyes. _

"_Dance with me?" Johnny requested. _

"_I'd love to," Lulu said sweetly. _

_Johnny led Lulu to the dance floor and she placed her arms around his neck. His hands came to her waist and they swayed to the slow music. Lulu rested her head on his chest and Johnny leaned his head against hers. _

"_What are you thinking?" Johnny asked softly. _

"_Just that I've been waiting awhile to dance with you like this," Lulu replied._

"_Me too," Johnny confessed. "I've been dreaming about holding you like this and whispering in your ear. Telling you how beautiful you are." _

"_There's a lot that I want to tell you too," Lulu responded. "But not here. Maybe after the party we could go somewhere and talk. Just the two of us." _

"_I'd like that," Johnny agreed. _

"I don't know," Lulu thought. "Betsy was bad news at the time, but she was a blessing in disguise."

"How do you figure?" Johnny asked.

"Without her, we wouldn't have had the great make up sex," Lulu smirked.

_Her hands broke from around his neck and ran down his chest to the hem of his tight black T-shirt. She pulled back from his lips so she could remove his shirt. His shirt hit the floor and hers followed soon afterwards. She pressed her lips to his chest and he reached around her and pushed all of the papers on his desk to the floor. He lifted her into his arms and laid her back on the desk. She pulled him down on top of her and their lips met again with passion and anticipation of what was to come. _

_Johnny's hands roamed her body as he tried to learn every inch of the beautiful skin of the woman he worshiped. His lips followed his hands as Lulu worked his pants. She pushed his pants down his legs and he kicked them off, turning his attention to her jeans that were keeping him from kissing every part of her body the way he wanted to. Lulu arched into him and allowed him to slide the jeans from her body and added them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. _

_Johnny found Lulu's lips again and they laid there, skin against skin, kissing each other with all the love they felt in their hearts. They broke apart and Johnny leaned his forehead against hers. Staring in to Lulu's eyes, he found the fire that he found so enticing, the passion that he remembered from their first time and the love that he had craved for weeks. He kissed her gently as they removed each other's last articles of clothing that were the barrier from them being one again. He paused before entering, pulling back to catch her gaze again. _

"_I love you," Johnny whispered. _

"_I love you, too," Lulu breathed. _

"The fight before certainly made it hotter," Johnny grinned. "You were so passionate."

"As were you," Lulu countered, pressing her lips to his.

"That hasn't changed," Johnny said, breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

"I can't believe it has been a year," Lulu said in disbelief.

"It's been a great year," Johnny smiled.

"Today was a great day," Lulu muttered against his lips.

"It sure was, Mrs. Zacchara," Johnny agreed, kissing her.

"I love the way that sounds," Lulu breathed.

"I love being married to you," Johnny whispered.

"We've been married for two hours," Lulu pointed out.

"And I can't wait for the rest of my life," Johnny said lovingly.

"Me neither," Lulu agreed.

"It's kind of funny, you know?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"Being back in Las Vegas, in the same room, after all this time," Johnny answered.

"It's the way it should be," Lulu replied.

"The way it was destined to be," Johnny responded.

"You know, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu smiled. "I'm glad you were my destiny."

"I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Zacchara," Johnny said, kissing her again.


End file.
